


Tail and Ears

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, cat boy, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Park Chanyeol was a lonely 25 years old man, according to his best friend Kim Jongdae. A lonely man who worked too often and who lived alone in a rather large apartment. Jongdae wanted to change that, so he decided to give Chanyeol something that would be the end of his lonely days."I'm sure you'll like him!""Wait, what? Him? Who?""Byun Baekhyun! Your pet hybrid!""My pet what..?"The problem was......Park Chanyeol had no idea how hybrids worked.





	1. Tail and Ears | pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A smuff (smut&fluff) story I wrote ages ago on AFF, but decided to post it here too!  
> For everyone who loves kitty!Baek (because I sure do!)
> 
>  
> 
> _NO mpreg_
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted here: [ Tail and Ears ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/993099)
> 
> **Warnings** : explicit smut • Baekhyun self-lubricates
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> \- I did not plagiarize anything  
> \- English is not my first language
> 
>   
> ♥♥♥  
> 

Chanyeol sighed as he poured some cooking oil in a frying pan. His red strands of hair were trapped in a hair net on top of his head, and an apron was tied around his waist, as he spread the oil across the surface of the pan. He quickly glanced at the clock, sighing again. Luckily it was Thursday, since his shift always ended earlier on Thursdays (and Mondays). Instead of working from 1 PM to 11 PM, he had to work from 1 PM to 5 PM. He was  _so_  glad that there were two other cooks (and a chef), which he saw as friends, else his days would've been much, _much_  longer with less,  _less_  breaks. But it paid well and he usually liked his job, so he was happy.

He took a deep breath, a determined look spreading across his face.  _Fifteen more minutes, Park Chanyeol. You can do this!_

"Hey, Yeol, you seem stressed," his chef noticed, who'd previously been pacing around the kitchen. His name was Zhang Yixing and he was one of the most caring human beings Chanyeol had ever met. Chanyeol had quite a strong bond with Yixing, which was good, because he could often take advantage of that. "How come?"

"Well, Jongdae said that he's got a surprise for me," Chanyeol answered, his eyes trained on the frying pan. "I'm quite curious what he's got this time. That dude is crazy, I tell you."

Yixing chuckled. "Well, he is your best friend, right? So you must like him for a reason. Maybe it are his crazy ideas that are attracting?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go on a damned balloon flight again because he thought I could use some excitement in my life. First of all, I find my life fun enough as it is and second of all, he could've spent his money on something more useful."

Laughing, Yixing patted the taller's shoulder. "Shall I finish this then?" he suggested as he pointed at the frying pan. "So that you can go and see what Jongdae has for you."

Chanyeol blinked at the elder. "But my shift-"

"Your shift lasts only ten more minutes, Yeol," Yixing cut him off, smiling widely, showing off his dimples. "You can leave. There aren't many customers anyway."

"Thank you so much." Chanyeol bowed 90 degrees, before he took of his hair net and threw it in the trash can. "Can you say hi from me to Kyungsoo?" he asked as he was working in his white apron.

Yixing nodded, his perfect smile never leaving his face. "Of course. Now go."

 

\-----

 

"I'm sure you'll like him!" Jongdae chirped as he led Chanyeol somewhere. He didn't want to tell the latter  _where_  exactly they were going. It had to be a surprise after all. His expression was bright with his lips curved in a wide smile, which made him look more like a happy kid than Chanyeol's older best friend.

The taller blinked in confusion, stopping his tracks. Jongdae walked a few steps further, until he realized that the other had stopped walking and stood still as well, before he turned around to face him. "Wait, what?" Chanyeol asked, cocking his head and frowning, not liking the smirk that suddenly spread across his friend's face. "Him? Who?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Jongdae had always been bad at surprises. "Your pet hybrid!" 

Chanyeol's frown deepened at that, being even more confused. "My pet  _what_?"

"Your pet hybrid!" the elder excitedly repeated, his smirk not faltering. "You know... Those half human, half animal beings? Those creatures that look like a person, but then with ears and a tail-"

"I  _know_  what hybrids are, Jongdae," Chanyeol deadpanned as he crossed his arms. "And I don't want one. I don't have time for a pet! Let alone a half human one!" He mentally facepalmed, because of course,  _of course_ , his best friend would come up with something crazy again. "Why do I need one anyway?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes as if Chanyeol's question was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well,  _duh_! You're lonely!" He walked over to the other, who was glaring holes into him. "You need some company in your boring life."

"I don't  _need_  company when I'm often not even at home-"

"Which is also a problem."

"- _and_  my life isn't boring! I'm not lonely either," Chanyeol complained, ignoring the elder. "So I'm going to go home now and forget this happened, okay? God, what were you even thinking when you came up with this... this  _ridiculous_ idea?!"

Grabbing Chanyeol's upper arm, Jongdae dragged him along with him, which was possible if he used all his strength. "Everything is set already and I already picked  _the_  perfect hybrid for you, Yeol! All the papers are also already signed and there is no going back anymore. It's a present from me to you! You can't reject a present! Besides, we're here already."

An exaggerated sigh left the younger's throat when he was pushed into a shop that was called ' _Tail and Ears_ '. "I fucking hate you, Kim Jongdae."

"You will  _love_  me once you see the cutie I've chosen for you."

After waiting for a couple of minutes, during which Chanyeol desperately wanted to run out of the shop, a woman on  _very_  high heals came into view. For a second Chanyeol wondered why he couldn't take her home instead, since she was immensely beautiful (with her slick blonde hair and dark brown eyes), but he was quickly brought back to senses when she began talking.

"Well, hello there, young men," she greeted, her voice sounding light and gentle, as she was standing behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

Jongdae stepped forward, a friendly smile plastered upon his face. "I'm Kim Jongdae, the guy that visited here last week?"

"Oh! Right," the lady giggled, nodding. "You're here to take Baekhyun home?"

"Yes," Jongdae answered, also nodding, before he pointed at Chanyeol, who tried not to sulk at the current situation. "This is Chanyeol by the way. The one I bought the hybrid for. As a present."

The woman looked Chanyeol up and down, the latter squirming a bit under her gaze, before she smiled brightly. "I think Baekhyun's going to like you," she chirped. "I already told your friend Jongdae everything about Baekhyun and he thinks that you and Baekhyun will get along pretty well! I'll go get him. Just a second."

When she was gone, Chanyeol looked at his best friend with an angry look. "What even is this place. An animal shelter for hybrids?"

Jongdae shrugged. "I guess? Behind this store is a pretty large place with different rooms for all hybrids. It's just like an apartment complex, but then smaller. There aren't many hybrids here, since a lot are already adopted... But, yeah, you could call it an animal shelter."

"And hybrids can't live on their own?" the younger asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're just like humans, right?"

shaking his head, Jongdae laughed. "Of course they can't live on their own. They  _need_  a 'master', Yeol. Don't forget that they're half animal. There are some things that they can't do on their own."

"But-"

"Sshh, I think she's coming back."

Chanyeol cursed his best friend to death, before his eyes landed on the door. Or rather on two figures that came walking out of it. To say Chanyeol was flabbergasted, would've been an understatement. The creature next to the woman was a _cat boy_. And not  _just_ a cat boy, no, it was the most adorable little thing Chanyeol had ever seen. He was just as tall as the woman, who was still wearing those high heals, but he looked so, so small and vulnerable. His hair was pitch black, so were his ears and tail, and looked incredibly soft. The said black strands of hair were slightly covering his droopy eyes, which were staring back at Chanyeol with a look of both curiosity and fear. His pink, pouty lips had a beautiful shape and Chanyeol tried to ignore the fact that he had the sudden urge to kiss them. His button nose was cute too, even so cute that Chanyeol wanted to poke it. Two  _extremely_  beautiful hands were clutching the boy's too large black sweatshirt as if he was very nervous, which he could also see by how his tail was tucked between his legs, and-  _shit_...  _That_  was going home with him? With Chanyeol?

"This is Baekhyun," the woman introduced, smiling brightly. "Say hello to your new owner, Baekhyun."

The boy's lips quivered when he began talking. "H-hello... Master..?"

"Master  _Chanyeol_ ," the lady helped, giggling. 

"M-master Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol felt like he could die on the spot because  _oh my God, he's adorable._  "Hello," he greeted back in his low voice. He couldn't help but smile when the cat boy blushed and looked at the ground. Still, he tried not to swoon, wondering what he's gotten himself into.  _If only my best friend wasn't a crazy person_.

The woman giggled again, before she gently pushed Baekhyun forward, who almost crouched in fear, flattening his ears against his head. "Baekhyun, it's okay," she apologetically hushed. "You already met Jongdae, right? Jongdae was nice to you the other day, so Chanyeol isn't going to harm you either."

Jongdae, who was grinning, chuckled. "Chanyeol can't even hurt a fly," he mocked, earning a glare from his best friend. "Let's go, Baekhyun." He held out his hand, which Baekhyun hesitantly grabbed. "Good boy."

"If there is ever something wrong with Baekhyun," the woman began as she walked to stand behind the counter again, "you can always call us." She grabbed a small card and handed over it to Chanyeol. "We're a vet too. Oh, and if you someday need something, you can also contact us, because we've have a pet shop as well."

Chanyeol nodded, realizing that Baekhyun was still staring at him with big eyes while he was holding Jongdae's hand. "Doesn't he have any belongings we need to take with us?"

"No. The hybrids come here without belongings or that kind of stuff."

"And is there anything specific that I need to know about Baekhyun?" he asked the lady, whose smile seemed permanent.

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Baekhyun is a bit shy at first... Or in other words: he has to warm up to you. It doesn't really take long before he will fully trust you, so don't worry. But Jongdae will tell you the most important things," she responded. "I don't really have time to tell you  _everything_ , so he will. Right, Jongdae?"

Said male nodded. "Yes, I will. Let's now go to your apartment, Yeol, and welcome Baekhyun in his new home!" 

 

\-----

 

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you supposed to tell me a bit about Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked as he grasped Jongdae's arm to keep him from leaving his apartment. The cat boy was innocently sitting on Chanyeol's leather couch, curiously looking around the room. The apartment wasn't exactly the smallest home in the world, but Chanyeol was happy with it, since it had everything he needed. One bathroom with a shower  _and_  a tub, three rooms that were meant as bedrooms (but he used one as his own bedroom, one as a spare bed room and one as a laundry room), a rather large living room with an also large kitchen (he was a cook after all). It maybe was a bit too big for just one person to live in, but Chanyeol liked his space and peace.

Jongdae chuckled, turning the knob of the door. "You'll find out everything about him yourself, Yeol. There is one thing that you need to know though..." He tapped his chin as if he was thinking. "Wait... shit, ehm, I think I forgot... eh... Well, it probably wasn't that important then."

"So you're going to leave me alone with him now?" the younger asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice. "I don't know anything about hybrids, Dae."

Sighing, Jongdae pried himself out of his best friend's grip. "Just think that he's a real cat, but then in human form. It seriously isn't that hard. But you don't have to buy a litter box or anything like that, because he knows how to use the toilet." He laughed as he walked out of the apartment, but he turned around again towards Chanyeol once he was outside. "I would love to stay if I could, but Jongin is having problems with his laptop.  _Again_. And you know how that guy is with stuff like that. So I gotta go."

"I still can't believe you did this to me," Chanyeol hissed, hoping Baekhyun hadn't heard. "I'm a man with a busy job. I  _do not_  have time for this..."

Jongdae shrugged, smirking. "You will make time, believe me. I mean, don't you like Baekhyun? Just  _l_ _ook_ at him... he's too adorable to send back to that store, right?"

The younger ran a hand through his red hair, sighing. "Yes, he maybe is cute, but that doesn't mean that I-"

"Stop complaining, Yeollie," Jongdae cut him off, patting his shoulder. "You'll be fine, I promise. But I really have to go now. I'll see you later!"

Once the door was closed, Chanyeol groaned. The hybrid was still sitting on the couch, staring at him. Having no idea what to do, Chanyeol just did the first thing that came up in his mind. "Do you want something to eat..?"

Baekhyun nodded silently, blinking. 

Chanyeol's eyes twitched at the cuteness. The urge to crush the hybrid in his arms was too damn strong, but he tried to hold back. "What do you want to eat? Fish or something?"

"D-do you have a-apples?" And that goddamn voice was just too much. It sounded so nice and soothing, even though it was shaky and a bit high pitched. "I-I like fruit..."

The taller nodded, before making his way to the kitchen.  _Get yourself together, Chanyeol,_  he thought as he grabbed an apple and began slicing it in pieces.  _He's a fucking cat... who likes fruit. What the hell. I mean, yeah, he's stunning and adorable as hell- BUT I still hate Jongdae for doing this. I don't want a goddamn hybrid. Why won't you fucking listen to me, Dae? I told you that I'm happy as I am._ He grabbed a small plate once the apple was in pieces.  _He's pretty too and his voice his heavenly and his hands- Jesus Christ his hands are godlike! Wait a moment... Am I really-_

"DEAR LORD!" he screamed when he walked back into the living room with the sliced apple on a plate. He expected to find Baekhyun sitting on the couch in his loose clothing, he thought the latter was even too scared to move. He  _did not_  expect to find the hybrid sitting on the couch with  _nothing_  covering his body. In other words: he was  _naked_. 

"M-master... W-what's wrong?" Baekhyun squeaked, standing up from the couch.

Chanyeol quickly screwed his eyes shut, preventing him from ogling the other's nudity. The way how Baekhyun called him master made him shiver, but he ignored it. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

"I-I... I don't like c-clothes," he heard the cat boy quickly explain, his voice even more shaky than before. 

 _Oh, good God!_  " _Please_  just put on some clothes, will you?" The urge to open his eyes, so that he could check the other out, was too strong and Chanyeol hated himself for it. He  _could not_ check his pet hybrid out! Even the fact that he _wanted_  to see the cat boy naked sickened him.  _Get. Yourself. Together. Chanyeol._

"B-but they try to suffocate me!"

" _No_ ," Chanyeol sternly said, trying to calm himself. "They are _not_  trying suffocate you, they keep you warm and covered. Even it's just your underwear, but please wear  _something_!"

There was a long silence, before a tiny voice spoke up. "O-ok... Master."

After a while, when he was sure the cat boy had at least  _something_  to cover himself, he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately regretted it, though, when he saw Baekhyun standing in front of him wearing some kind of underwear which barely left anything to one's own imagination. But what triggered him more were the other's watery eyes.  _Fuck..._  "A-are you crying?" he asked in shock, swallowing when Baekhyun shook his head and covered his face with his hands. The sniffling that came after it told Chanyeol something different. "Shit- fuck- Don't cry..."

"B-Baekkie isn't c-crying," the boy denied, sobbing.

Chanyeol suddenly felt really, really bad, not noticing that Baekhyun was talking in third person. He  _did_  notice how Baekhyun had his tail tucked between his legs again. So he walked over to the coffee table, placed the plate into it, before he approached the hybrid, who crouched again. "Please, stop crying," he whispered, hesitantly reaching out his hand to pat the other's shoulder.  _I fucked up,_  he thought, knowing that he probably scared Baekhyun away. "I... I'm not mad. I'm sorry for yelling, ok? You just really surprised my by suddenly being fully naked." When the cat boy didn't do anything but cry, Chanyeol thought it was the best to just hug him. So he wrapped his arms around the smaller and hugged him close, sensing how he tensed. "It's okay, Baekhyun. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm very, very sorry for yelling. I'm just not used to having a pet... or a housemate... or seeing someone naked. I thought you'd just... you know, sit on the couch with your clothes on... I mean, at the shelter you can't walk around naked either, right..?"

When he felt a pair of hands clutch the front of his shirt, he practically melted right on the spot. But when he looked down, he had to bite his lip in order to prevent him from cooing out loud. Baekhyun was staring up at him with such innocent, wide eyes... It was almost unreal.

"M-master didn't mean to be mean?" the hybrid asked, batting his wet eyelashes up at his owner.

Chanyeol shivered again when Baekhyun called him Master. "It wasn't my intention to yell... I'm so sorry, Baekhyun... I am just not really good with pets, I guess? The only pet I've ever had was a ferret and that was  _ages_  ago." A smile crept upon his face when he saw the other's eyes lit up a bit. "Oh, only one thing... please speak informally to me and just call me Chanyeol, ok?"

The sudden look of confusion on Baekhyun's face was hard to miss. "W-why..? I'm s-supposed to call you like that, right?"

"I know, but... I don't know... It makes me uncomfortable?" Chanyeol didn't even sound like he was convinced with himself and, to be honest, it didn't really make sense. "Just call me Chanyeol, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded, a smile covering his cute face. He unclenched his hands from Chanyeol's shirt and circled his arms around the his waist instead, burying his face in the giant's chest.

Chanyeol swore he'd never seen something  _this_  cute in his life before. He suddenly wasn't as mad at Jongdae anymore, not that he could really think about his best friend when there was an adorable cat hybrid hugging his waist.

 

\-----

 

"So... you like fruit the most?" Chanyeol asked that evening, sitting with Baekhyun on the couch, watching TV. Or rather, he himself sitting on one side of the couch and the cat boy sitting on the other side, the end of his black tail twitching a bit out of nervousness. There were a least two meters between them. Even though they'd hugged, which Chanyeol thought was something intimate, Baekhyun was still very distant. But he understood, since they'd just met after all. "Aren't you a cat? Cats like fish, right?"

The other shook his head, a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks. "N-no... I'm not f-fully a cat! I'm human too... and I-I don't like fish  _at all_. F-fruits are delicious and I like the... the sweet fruits the most."

Baekhyun sounded so goddamn nervous and almost scared, which made Chanyeol wonder why. Yeah, the pet shop lady told him that the hybrid had to warm up to him and that he had a shy nature, but  _still_. To Chanyeol it felt as Baekhyun didn't even want to be there with him. Was he intimidating him? Was it because of the yelling he'd done before? Maybe it was his height... or his deep voice..? He had actually no idea, but it made him feel like a bad person. So he sighed, turning his head towards the other, who was surprisingly staring back at him. "I'm sorry for... earlier."

Baekhyun's blush darkened. "Y-you already apologized, Mas- Chanyeol..."

"Yes, I know, but... You look like you're afraid of me," the taller told, watching how the cat boy's expression completely fell.  _Shit, did I say something wrong..?_ "Did something... perhaps... happen to you? Before you were put into that shelter thing?" He knew that it maybe was a sensitive topic for Baekhyun, but he  _had_  to ask if he wanted to get to know him better. Who knew? Maybe something horrible had happened to the shy hybrid in the past.

But when Baekhyun shook his head as no, Chanyeol subconsciously let out a sigh in relief. "W-when I was born, the o-owners of my mother couldn't take care me. S-so... They had to send me to Tail and Ears... People n-never adopted me, so I grew up there with some others. The other hybrids taught me how to act more like a r-real person than as a cat and the people who worked there r-raised me too..."

Chanyeol stared at the other in quite disbelief. "So for  _all_ those years... you were _never_  adopted?" When Baekhyun looked away as if he was ashamed, Chanyeol couldn't hold an angry huff. But he tried to lower his voice to a whisper, in case he scared the other again. "Why not..?"

Shrugging, Baekhyun looked back a his owner. "I-I... I don't know..."

"Unbelievable..." And it was true; Chanyeol  _really_ couldn't believe it. Baekhyun was the most adorable being he'd ever seen. The cat hybrid was sweet, cute, attractive and, for as far Chanyeol knew,  _nowhere_  near problematic. Yes, he seemed to be extremely shy, but that was cute too, according to Chanyeol. And Chanyeol hated himself for it, but he now had the feeling he needed to protect Baekhyun, to keep him safe and near.

He didn't know he'd been staring at the cat boy, until the latter's voice squeaked: "W-why are you staring, M-master?"

Blinking, while shaking his head, Chanyeol was brought back to reality. "E-ehm..." he muttered. "Nothing. I was just wondering why nobody ever... wanted you. But that's not important..." -He took a deep breath- "...because you're here now. You have a home now and we'll make the best out of it, right? Oh, and don't forget to call me Chanyeol instead of Master." He noticed how the other's ears perked as he began smiling, he himself smiling too. 

"C-can... can I sit closer to you..?" Baekhyun cautiously asked after a while, cocking his head and batting his eyelashes at the taller. "I-it's cold here..."

 _That's because you're wearing nothing but your too tight underwear._ "Of course you can... I mean, you're mine now, right?"  _God, that sounds weird._ "And I don't bite, so..." He patted the empty spot beside himself and smiled warmheartedly. "C'mere."

The cat boy immediately did, scooting closer towards Chanyeol, until they almost touched, before he resumed watching TV. Somehow, he was still blushing madly and Chanyeol was _still_  wondering why. The awkwardness between them had to be broken, so the taller bit his lip, debating with himself whether he should pet Baekhyun or not. But Baekhyun was half cat after all, so he guessed the other would love it to get that kind of attention. He slowly raised his arm, noticing how one of the cat boy's ears swiveled because of the small sound it created, before he gently scratched behind the smaller's fluffy black ear.

The reaction he got wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Baekhyun let out a rather weird, sudden purr, pressing his head against Chanyeol's hand with force. There suddenly wasn't much space between them anymore as the hybrid pressed not only his head, but his whole body against his owner.

Chanyeol's eyes were wide, in contrary to the eyes of the cat boy, which were closed in content, and he froze for a second. When he began scratching behind Baekhyun's ear again, the latter purred loudly, completely leaning into Chanyeol's touch. "You like that?" the taller asked as he looked down at Baekhyun, who nodded.  _Cute,_  he thought while he couldn't hold back the happy grin that spread across his face.

He tried to ignore the fact that the other was half naked, reminding him that they  _definitely_  had to work on that.

 

\-----

 

It was close to 1 AM and Chanyeol still hadn't closed an eye. Not even  _once_. Nights like these, when he couldn't sleep, were the worst. So he had a book in his hands while he was sitting against the headboard of his king sized bed. A small night lamp lit the room, giving him just enough light to read.

After putting Baekhyun to bed more than two hours ago, the latter sleeping in the spare bedroom, he went to his own bedroom and tucked himself in as well. Maybe he couldn't sleep because how much his pet hybrid was imprinted into his mind already. Baekhyun was just downright beautiful and Chanyeol couldn't deny that. The cat boy's eyes began to sparkle when he was petting him and that same sparkle hadn't vanished when he was putting him to bed. The purrs Baekhyun let out were  _very_  relaxing and pleasant to listen to. And maybe,  _maybe_  Chanyeol had already forgiven Jongdae for buying a pet hybrid. Maybe his best friend knew him better than he knew himself, because he couldn't remember a recent day in which he felt like this... A happy feeling was spread all over his body, causing him to smile non-stop and that could be a reason for him not being able to fall asleep-

He looked up from his book, which he wasn't really reading, since he was too far gone in his own thoughts, when he heard the door creak open. 

"C-Chanyeol..?" Came Baekhyun's soft voice, before he came into view, opening the door more. "Chanyeol, I...I can't sleep," he whispered, pouting, his ears drooping just like his eyes.

The man on the bed almost cooed, but place his book on the nightstand instead. "I can't either," he confessed. "But what's wrong? Are you cold?" He had to ask that, since the hybrid was still wearing nothing but his underwear.  _Definitely going to buy more clothes for him in the near future._

"I-I'm afraid of the dark," Baekhyun admitted, blushing. "C-can... can I-I sleep with you?"

Swallowing, Chanyeol's eyes widened a bit. How the other asked it sounded both cute and very wrong. "What are you afraid of? There is really nothing about the dark that can hurt you, Baekhyun." He said it carefully, being sure not to scare the hybrid off again, since he discovered that that was very easy to do. 

"B-but there are lots of things you can't see in the dark," Baekhyun retorted, pouting deeper.

Suppressing the urge to coo at the other's expression, Chanyeol lifted the blankets on the left side of the bed, the side on which he wasn't sleeping. How was he going to reject the cat boy when he looked all adorable and vulnerable? "You're lucky I have a large bed," he chuckled, watching how Baekhyun carefully crawled onto the bed next to him. When the hybrid had found his place, he looked up at Chanyeol, who was still sitting against the headboard, with his sparkly brown eyes. The latter really couldn't control himself anymore and, for once, his mouth seemed to work faster than his brain. "You're seriously the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He could feel his own face heating up once the words were out, regretting what he'd done immediately.

But when Baekhyun smiled, his eyes turning into half moons, he guessed it had been a good thing to say. He himself started to smile too, before he moved his body down until he was in a laying position on his side, facing the cat boy.

"Seriously though..." he muttered, taking a good look of Baekhyun's facial features, seeing the latter's smile turn into a flustered expression. He stretched out his hand to stroke the hybrid's head, who closed his eyes and began purring at the gesture. "Cute," he whispered, before he stopped the movement to quickly turn off the light. He didn't even have time to lie down again, when Baekhyun already snuggled close to him. So he carefully laid down in a comfortable position, being sure not to accidentally push the cat boy away. The feeling of Baekhyun's naked chest pressed against his arm made him feel some things that he probably wasn't supposed to feel, but he let the hybrid have his way. Which meant that it was the first night in years that Chanyeol had someone snuggled up against him,  _which_  soon enough led to cuddling.

 

\-----

 

Chanyeol woke up with the sound of soft purring next to his ear and when he turned his head to the sound, he almost fell out of the bed in shock. Baekhyun's face was super close to his own face,  _too_  close to his own face. He flailed his limbs because of the lack of space between them and  _almost_ bounced off the bed, waking the hybrid in the process.

"W-what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked a bit surprised, sitting up and looking at Chanyeol, who tried to calm his sudden raging heart, with wide eyes. "D-did you have a nightmare..?"

The taller took a deep breath, shaking his head. "No, I was just a bit surprised to see you laying next to me," he explained, his heart beat speeding up again as he took a better look of Baekhyun. The latter's droopy eyes seemed even more droopy as he was trying to adjust to the sunlight that shone into the room and his black hair stood in all kinds of directions, making him look fluffier. He didn't trail his eyes further down, though, since he didn't want his thoughts to become all perverted and inappropriate. The sight of Baekhyun's flawless  _unmarked_  chest would do some unhealthy things to his brain and he wanted to prevent that.

"What do want for breakfast?" he asked the cat boy as he stepped out of the bed. He himself was wearing sweatpants with a plain black shirt of which he was glad. The last thing he wanted to do was to strip in front of his innocent hybrid. "Do you want some bread or eggs... maybe bacon? Or cereal? Rice? Apples?"

"W-whatever you're having," Baekhyun responded, still sitting on the bed. But before his owner could answer again, he added: "D-do you want me to... wear more clothes?"

Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, if they make you uncomfortable, I'd say no... But they  _do_  keep you warm, so... It'd be better if you did."  _It would also be better if you did, because I'm not really up for ogling your half naked body every day._

Baekhyun nodded and stepped out of the bed as well, but he froze once he stood up. "I-I... don't really have clothes," he mumbled, pouted up at Chanyeol, who stood at the door, about to leave the bedroom. "O-only that one shirt, but... that one feels dirty."

After debating with himself for a moment, thinking about whether to give the hybrid one of his own shirts or not, Chanyeol walked up to his closet and pulled a black with grey sweatshirt out of it. It probably was too big for Baekhyun's petite body, but it was something. When he handed it to the cat boy, the latter put it on immediately. He almost  _drowned_ in it. 

Chanyeol smiled widely, watching how the shirt was just long enough to cover the cat boy's underwear. "Fits perfectly," he joked, before he exited the room, Baekhyun trailing behind him. "Can you tell me why you don't like fish?" he asked out of the blue when both of them were in the kitchen. He himself was preparing breakfast, while the hybrid sat at the kitchen table, tail hanging relaxed beside him.

"P-personal preferences?" Baekhyun questioned, not sounding sure. "I-is wrong then? Do you want me to eat... fish?" He shivered as he pronounced the word.

Chanyeol turned away from the counter to look at the other with a surprised look. "No! No, of course not. If you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it! I was just wondering, since you're half cat..."

"T-the others always teased me about it," Baekhyun suddenly said when Chanyeol resumed making breakfast. "But... I-I don't know... the taste just isn't really... tasty. D-do you like fish?"

"I like every kind of food," the taller chuckled. "As long as it's not too spicy." He placed Baekhyun's breakfast on the table and smiled down at him. "While you eat, I'm going to change in some proper clothes."

 

\-----

 

It was about 11 AM (he always left too early) when Chanyeol was about to leave the apartment to go to work, if it wasn't for a certain pet hybrid to suddenly be all pouty and sad-looking.

"C-can't I come with you?" Baekhyun asked, clinging onto Chanyeol's arm.

"No, Baekhyun, I work in a kitchen. I'm a cook! We can't really have hybrids there. Besides, you can't come with me in... only that." The taller once again looked at the cat boy from head to toe. "I  _will_  come back, I promise."

"B-but..." Baekhyun's pout deepened, staring up at the other with sad, sparkly eyes. "I'll be a good boy! I won't cause any trouble, I swear. P-please... I don't like being alone..."

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. "Baek-"

"Please!"

The next thing Chanyeol knew was that he was calling Yixing. It didn't matter what he did, Baekhyun would just look at him with pleading eyes. Screw him for being so goddamn cute and irresistible.

"Hey, Xing... Remember that Jongdae would give me a present yesterday? Can I bring that present to work?"

" _What? What did he give you?_ "

"Oh, you know, just a pet hybrid..."

 

\-----

 

" _Hey, Yeol, the restaurant is closed today, because the cleaning service will visit to clean the whole restaurant. Don't forget to give Baek those sweet apples that he likes so much! See you tomorrow!_ "

It was close to noon. Chanyeol sighed once the voice message was over. He didn't sigh in annoyance, not in content either, but because he  _knew_  that the restaurant would be closed, just like every other first Sunday of the month. Yixing just always wanted to remind him in case he wanted to come to the restaurant to work. 

Chanyeol didn't forget about the apples either. Yixing and Baekhyun seemed to get along pretty fast and pretty well. His chef was one cooing mess once he saw Baekhyun for the first time, asking Chanyeol millions of questions about the cat boy. Yixing gave Baekhyun the nickname 'Baek', which Chanyeol also started to use, and he asked if Baekhyun would come every day from now on. Of course Baekhyun wanted to, since he practically glowed because of all the attention he was getting in the kitchen. But Chanyeol on the other hand... It wasn't like the hybrid annoyed him, it was just that he wasn't used to someone being constantly by his side. Where he was, was Baekhyun. The cat boy started to call him 'Channie', but he had nothing against that either. Baekhyun didn't want to sleep alone in one bed, because he was afraid of the dark, but Chanyeol was sure that he just wanted to cuddle at night. Chanyeol's evenings weren't like they were before. It wasn't him sitting on the couch to watch TV or to read a book. No, it was now him  _and Baekhyun_  sitting on the couch, the latter purring and being all adorable and claiming all of Chanyeol's attention.

Luckily Baekhyun had agreed on wearing more clothes than just a sweatshirt and underwear, else Chanyeol would've never brought him to the restaurant in the first place. 

Jongdae seemed to like Baekhyun too, because whenever he visited Chanyeol, he didn't really visit Chanyeol, but he came for Baekhyun. When Chanyeol and Baekhyun went out one evening to buy some clothes, because  _of course_  Yixing gave him some free hours to do so, Jongdae tagged along. And,  _God_ , Chanyeol had never seen him having so much fun. How he chose all kinds of clothes for Baekhyun, which would fit the hybrid's body, since they had to think about the fact that he had a tail, and how he could make Baekhyun smile just amazed Chanyeol. But in the end, Baekhyun would  _always_ ask him, Chanyeol, if the clothes fit him well.

It didn't matter who gave him attention, Baekhyun always clung onto Chanyeol the most. It gave the latter a good feeling, knowing that someone liked him so much. Usually animals had a favorite person, and he seemed to be Baekhyun's favorite one.

He deleted the voice message and stood up from the couch to walk to his bedroom, where he knew Baekhyun was still sound asleep. Smiling, he entered the room. He sat down at Baekhyun's side of the bed, before reaching out his hand to scratch behind one of the hybrids ears. God, how much he loved the other's purrs when he would do that.

Baekhyun stirred slightly in his sleep, purring, before he slowly opened his eyes. A smile instantly spread across his beautiful face. "Good morning, Channie." Also a thing that changed: he didn't stutter as much anymore. It was as if he'd completely warmed up to his owner, which was a fact. They were living together for only three days, that Sunday being the fourth, and it already felt like they knew each other for  _years._

"Good morning, Baek," he greeted back with a small smile on his lips. That small smile widened, though, when the hybrid stretched and rubbed his eyes. "You seriously need to stop acting so goddamn cute." He stood up from the bed, laughing, when Baekhyun blushed. "I'm going to combust just by looking at you." He opened his closet, which he now shared with the cat boy, and pulled some clothes out of it, throwing those on the bed. "I-  _we_  don't have to go to work today, so I thought it'd be fun if we did something nice today. Together." Preventing himself from watching Baekhyun change into different clothes, Chanyeol walked to the window and looked out of it. The sun shone brightly, giving him an idea. "We can picnic somewhere in the park and eat those apples Yixing gave you yesterday."

"Yes!" Baekhyun agreed excitedly as he changed into proper clothes. 

When Chanyeol was sure that the other had put on the clothes, he turned around again. "Let's go then."

 

\-----

 

 

"Don't eat too fast, Baek," Chanyeol warned, watching how the hybrid was munching the sweet, sliced apples. They were directly sitting on the grass, since Baekhyun insisted that he liked that better. Now who was Chanyeol to deny his wishes? "Baek, I'm serious... When you eat too fast, you're going to get a stomachache," the taller explained when the cat boy didn't seem to listen.

Baekhyun looked up at him through his long eyelashes, looking cute as always. "But I like them so much, Channie," he whined, his mouth full of apple, while he tried to pout.

The other laughed at him, patting his head softly. "Yixing gave you eight apples. You already ate five of them. Don't you want to enjoy them?"

"I enjoy them when I'm eating them," Baekhyun stubbornly explained, swallowing the last piece of his fifth apple. "But you can have the other three, because Yixing gave them to you too."

"They're all yours, Baek-"

"No," the hybrid cut his owner off, frowning. He grabbed a piece of apple and held it in front of Chanyeol's mouth. "You need to eat too."

"Bu-" As soon as Chanyeol opened his mouth, a piece of apple was shoved between his lips, giving him no other option than to let the apple in. He stared at Baekhyun while he was chewing on the piece of fruit. "Baek-" Another apple made his way into his mouth. He tried to glare, but he couldn't when the cat boy looked back at him with such a genuine smile.

"They're delicious, right?" Baekhyun asked, already holding a third piece in front of the taller's mouth. 

Chanyeol grabbed the other's wrist, keeping him from cramming his mouth with more apples. "Yes, they're very delicious, but I already ate breakfast when you were sleeping."

The hybrid's smile fell. "W-why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, pouting deeply.

"Because you looked too cute to wake up, Baekkie," Chanyeol jokingly cooed, stroking the other's hair twice. He smiled at Baekhyun's blush, withdrawing his hand. Sighing in content, he laid back on the grass and closed his eyes, the hybrid still sitting beside him.

Baekhyun put the piece of apple he still had in his hand back in the plastic bag, where they'd put the apples in. "Channie..?" he suddenly called, sounding somewhat insecure.

The taller opened one eyes to look at Baekhyun. "Yes?"

The cat boy smiled shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked down. "I-I... I'm very happy that you were the one that adopted me," he whispered, as if hoping Chanyeol couldn't hear what he was saying.

But Chanyeol did and sat back up again. "Why's that... all of the sudden..." He didn't really know what to say and just stared at the other, who slowly looked up at him again.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, trying to find the right words. "You're just... very good to me," he muttered, averting his gaze yet again. "You're very nice a-and... handsome." 

By now Chanyeol was blushing too. "W-well... I'm glad that you're happy. But, in fact, Jongdae adopted you."

"Yes, but you kept me and you let me sleep in your bed and... stuff like that." When Baekhyun  looked up at his owner again, there was some kind of pleading look in his eyes. "P-please keep me forever..."

Chanyeol couldn't hold back an 'awh', before the pulled the flushed cat boy closer. "Are you worrying about that, my Baekhyunnie?" His heart somehow began beating faster when Baekhyun mewled softly and began clinging onto him. "I am never,  _ever_  going send you away. Never. Don't even think about going back to Tail and Ears, ok? You're mine now and you stay mine."  _This sounds like a confession, Yeol,_  he told himself, but tried to ignore it.

"Thank you, Channie," Baekhyun muttered against the taller's chest.

"Thank you too, Baek," Chanyeol chuckled, scratching behind one of the other's ear, hearing him let out those relaxing purrs again. "Now go play around or something." He let go of Baekhyun, who looked at him with a confused look. "You're half cat, right? Don't cats... do things? There are leafs you can play with?"

The next thing he knew was that Baekhyun had stood up and played around in the park, leaving Chanyeol alone. The latter's smile widened, before he laid himself back down on the grass staring up at the blue sky.

"Silly cat."

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to come back, though, having a wide smile upon his cute face. Chanyeol could see that he was holding something in his pretty hands, which made him curious, so he sat up again.

"Channie," the hybrid began, his smile not faltering, "I have something for you! A gift for being so good to me..." He blushed when he said the last sentence, making Chanyeol laugh. Baekhyun sat down beside the other and opened his hands, showing a creased, almost crumbled butterfly. "It's pretty, right?" he asked, cocking his head. "Can we make it fly?"

Trying to maintain a straight face, Chanyeol slowly took the dead butterfly out of Baekhyun's hands. "Ehm, Baek... It's really pretty, yes, but it's not alive anymore..."

The cat boy blinked up at the taller, a sad look crossing his face when Chanyeol laid the butterfly down in the grass. "W-what..?"

"It's... dead..."

"W-what?" Baekhyun repeated, his voice cracking. The sad look deepened, until he looked like he was about to cry. "B-but..." His voice wavered, telling Chanyeol that he was indeed on the verge of tears. "But... I..."

"It's okay, Baek," Chanyeol tried to assure, but when the other burst out in tears, he bit his lip. "Baek, ssshhh," he hushed, pulling the hybrid closer, who immediately latched onto him. "It's ok, really."

"B-but... but I-I killed it!" Baekhyun wailed, clutching onto the taller's shirt. "I-I'm a monster!"

Chanyeol frowned, tightening his grip on the cat boy. He hushed him again, rocking him back and forth a bit. "There are lots and lots of other butterflies, Baek. You didn't mean to kill it, I'm sure it wasn't your intention to. It's ok. It was an accident, so please don't cry. You make me sad too when you're crying..."

Baekhyun looked up at his owner, his eyes and cheeks wet from tears. "I-I'm sorry... I-I..."

"You don't have to say anything." Chanyeol tried to ignore the fact how close Baekhyun's face was to his own. While he tried to do that, his eyes spotted something else. "You're dirty..." he muttered, looking at Baekhyun's shirt that was stained with dirt. "You even have something in your hair." He smiled when he tried to ruffle it out of the other's black strands. "Let's go home to get you cleaned, yes?"

"A-and the butterfly?" Baekhyun sadly asked, sniffling, as they both stood up. He looked down at the dead animal, which was lying in the grass. 

Sighing, Chanyeol grabbed the hybrid's soft hand, who blushed at the action. "The butterfly is in a better place now, Baek. Don't worry about it."

Baekhyun nodded shyly and grabbed the sack of apples, before they both walked out of the part, hand in hand.

 

\-----

 

Chanyeol stood in the bathroom, a bit of blood flowing out of a newly formed cut in his cheek, while he thought back of what'd just happened. 

He wanted to give Baekhyun a bath, since the latter had dirt all over himself  _and_  he hadn't cleaned himself even _once_  in the time he was living with Chanyeol. He expected to give the hybrid a bath like, well, every normal person. He even filled his tub with hot (not too hot) water. But all his expectations flew out of the window once Baekhyun looked  _horrified_  when he saw water. He tried to push the cat boy, to get him into the tub, even though the other looked immensely scared. His attempts only earned him a scratch on the cheek, made by Baekhyun himself. After that, the hybrid had fled away towards their shared bedroom, screaming and being completely naked.

Chanyeol sighed as he sat down on the edge of the tub, his hand touching the perfectly hot water. Somewhere deep inside of himself he knew that he should've seen this coming. Cats usually didn't like water, so why would Baekhyun? He would sometimes just forget that Baekhyun was half cat.

 _I'm sorry_ , he apologized in his mind, leaving the water as it was and exited the bathroom. The apartment was completely silent, giving him an uncomfortable feeling. But as his vision landed on his bedroom's door, he thought it'd be better if he left Baekhyun alone for a bit. So he walked to the kitchen to clean the wound on his cheek (he recently ran out of band aids and forgot to buy new ones), before he walked over to his couch and sat down on it, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

He was just in the middle of watching some boring drama, when he heard a door being opened behind him, before he heard soft footsteps coming his way. 

"C-Channie..?"

If anything could break his heart, then it was when the hybrid sounded like  _this._  So vulnerable and... hurt. He quickly turned his head towards the other and sucked in a breath when he noticed Baekhyun was crying, his cheeks glistening from the wetness of his tears. Somehow, he looked completely broken.

"A-are you m-mad at me, C-Channie?" Baekhyun sobbed, standing next to the couch.

Chanyeol's eyes widened, staring at the hybrid with big eyes. He noticed that he was wearing clothes again. A baggy shirt and underwear, that is. "What? Mad? Why would I be mad?" he dumbly asked, cocking his head. "There is nothing to be mad about? You scratched me, yes, but you did that because I wanted you to do something that you didn't want. So the only one having the right to be mad are you."

"I-I didn't want to hurt you..." Baekhyun whispered, trying to sniffle back his tears.

The other tried to smile, before he muted the TV. "Come here," he said, expecting the cat boy to sit down next to him and not on his lap. But Baekhyun did the latter, causing Chanyeol to freeze.

"I-I... I'm so sorry," the hybrid muttered, fisting his hands in his owner's shirt, having one knee on each side of the taller's body. "I-I didn't m-mean to hurt you..."

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, accidentally pulling him closer. The position they were in was rather suggestive, but he tried to push that thought away. "It's okay, Baek. It doesn't hurt that much."

Baekhyun eyed the cut he'd created, staring at it with a sad look. "But it does hurt..." he mumbled, seeing the taller flinch when he touched it with one of his slender fingers. Biting his lip, he leaned forward to the other's cheek and licked the wound.

The gesture surprised Chanyeol to no end as he froze again, tightening his arms around the smaller. "B-Baek... what are you..?" He didn't finish his question, his mind subconsciously focusing on the feeling of the hybrid licking his bruised cheek. 

"I-it will heal faster if I do this," Baekhyun explained, stuttering, as he kept lapping the other's skin with his tongue.

Chanyeol shivered, his body reacting rather strange. It would be a lie if he said that the licks weren't pleasurable. It would also be a lie if he said that he wanted the smaller to stop what he was doing. He knew it was wrong to get aroused by a freaking cat boy, but said cat boy was  _licking_  him. But he needed the latter to stop, before he was going to pop an awkward boner. "B-Baek... I think that's enough," he muttered, gently pushing the smaller away.

Baekhyun was smiling by now, even though his cheeks were still wet. "Do you... do you feel better now?"

Swallowing, the taller nodded. "Thanks... I guess?" He stared up at Baekhyun, who looked as innocent as ever, making him curse himself for almost getting hard. The dried tears on the other's pretty face were bothering him, so he covered his hand with the sleeve of his own shirt and started wiping them away.

Baekhyun purred softly, leaning into Chanyeol's touch as he closed his eyes. "Channie is the best," he said, making the taller blush.

Chanyeol swallowed again once he was done cleaning Baekhyun's cheeks. "We still need to get you cleaned, though... Before you begin to stink."

"But... but water is evil," the hybrid whispered, looking Chanyeol in the eye with a serious look. "I will die..."

Chuckling, the taller shook his head. "You won't die, Baek. Water is good. It'll clean you up and it will feel refreshing and nice. I promise that nothing is going to happen."

Baekhyun looked really uncertain, but nodded after all. "But if I  _do_ die, then you're not the best anymore."

Chanyeol let out a laugh. "I won't  _ever_  do something to you that will kill you, Baek. Never."

 

\-----

 

It was safe to say that Chanyeol's feelings towards Baekhyun changed. He began to notice him in every way. Yes, he knew his hybrid was sinfully beautiful and sweet and cute and all positive things, but he started to notice different things. For example the way how Baekhyun yawned when he was tired. How he would open up his mouth very wide, giving Chanyeol a good view of his throat, and he how would make a cute noise along with it. Or how he subconsciously rubbed his belly when he was hungry, his ears drooping too. Or the way he would pout when Chanyeol was reading a book and not paying attention to him.

And believe it or not, Chanyeol  _did_  get Baekhyun to shower. He would never forget how much the latter was trembling, though, when they bathed for the first time. They bathed together, of course, since Baekhyun was still afraid that the water would kill him. A naked, flawless Baekhyun next to Chanyeol didn't really help the taller's feelings. What also didn't help, was that the cat boy one day asked Chanyeol to shave his, Baekhyun's, legs for him. Baekhyun had said that the lady at Tail and Ears always did it for him, since it wasn't save for Baekhyun to do it himself. It was a weird experience, but the hybrid's smooth legs did something with Chanyeol. Something that he would never admit aloud.

He didn't know what it was, but it felt like he was falling for his hybrid. And that was wrong. He couldn't  _love_  him! He was half cat for God's sake. But Chanyeol, as all other human beings, couldn't control his feelings.

It had been two weeks and a few days since Baekhyun started living with him and his feelings weren't the only things that changed during that time.

He was sitting in the restaurant where he worked, sitting at a table with his best friend Jongdae. Baekhyun was in the kitchen, probably getting lots of attention from Yixing. Not that Chanyeol minded. He had something to talk about  _without_  the hybrid anyway.

Chanyeol sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "Baekhyun's been acting weird lately," he told, earning Jongdae's attention. The elder raised a brow at him. "I don't know... He's always been clingy, but it seems like he's even...  _more_  clingy than usual."

"Maybe he's getting sick," Jongdae said, shrugging.

"No, but that's not everything..." the taller said, straightening himself. "He smells different too! No matter what I try... No matter how many times I wash him. Isn't that weird?"

For a second, Jongdae's eyes widened, before he smirked wickedly. "Aha... And is his 'new' scent, perhaps, attracting you?"

Chanyeol frowned. "I don't know... I can't say that it stinks, but I want to know what it is!"

"Maybe," the elder began, leaning his elbows on the table. "Maybe your little Baekkie is going into  _heat_." He had a smug look on his face as he realized that Chanyeol was staring at him in confusion.

"...Heat..?"


	2. Tail and Ears | pt. 2

“…Heat..?”

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically. “Heat.”

Frowning, Chanyeol cocked his head. “And heat means..?”

“Heat means fun times with Baekhyun,” Jongdae simply said, smirking. When Chanyeol looked even more confused, he began wiggling his eyebrows, trying to get the message through.

The younger’s eyes suddenly widened as he got what his best friend meant. “Fun times… What kind of fun times..?” he inquired, even though he knew already, sitting back in his chair. “And what’s got those ‘fun times’ to do with 'heat’? Heat means having sex?”

“Lots of sex,” Jongdae chuckled almost evilly. “You really don’t have  _any_ idea about how hybrids work, do you?”

Chanyeol sighed. “I guess I indeed don't? But I’m not going to have sex with Baekhyun, Dae! That’s wrong…”

The elder laughed a booming laugh, shaking his head. “Give me one reason to not have sex with Baekhyun. He’s cute, pretty, sweet and he’s got a hole to be filled. Just imagine how he’d be like in bed, Yeol. Imagine him moaning your name as you pound into his tight-”

“He’s a cat, Jongdae!” Chanyeol screeched, cutting the other off, as sudden  _very_ obscene images filled his mind.

“He’s only  _half_ cat. Jesus, Chanyeol, don’t say you don’t like him, because I can  _see_ that you crave for him-”

“I don’t-”

“ _AND_ he obviously likes you too!” Jongdae exclaimed, smiling. “But anyway, he’s going into heat. He’ll be even more irresistible when he’s in heat and there will be no way for you to reject his wishes. Just wait and you’ll see, Yeollie. Before you know it you’re banging him into the mattress like no tomorrow.”

Chanyeol hid his face in his hands, groaning. “That is so wrong…”

“You just thought about it, didn’t y-”

“Wait a moment,” Chanyeol suddenly said, straightening himself in his chair. “This can’t be the first time that he’s going into heat, right, so… maybe I can call Tail and Ears and ask them how they… helped the hybrids through their heats!”

Jongdae laughed again. “That’s the thing, Yeol. The shop lady told me that she lets the hybrids go through their first heat -if they didn’t have that one already- like every normal hybrid and, well, after that they get some kind of… drink or injection, I forgot, which causes the heat to be less… How does one say this… To be less 'aggressive’, so they don’t really 'do the do’ and they can help themselves to relieve themselves and that kind of shit. But now that Baek is with you and doesn’t get that special stuff, his heat will be normal again or worse.”

“But then can’t I just call Tail and Ears and ask them whom Baek experienced his first heat with?”

“They don’t let them go through their first heat with someone, Yeol.”

“But then they don’t go through their heat like every other-”

“Don’t fucking question it,” Jongdae half yelled, somewhat startling the other. “I’m just telling you what the fucking woman told me. Baek is still a virgin for real cock, does that sound better?”

Chanyeol frowned as he crossed his arms. “Still a virgin for a  _real_  cock? You don’t make sense, Dae. How the hell-”

“What did I just say about questioning everything,” the elder sighed. “Let’s just say that you’re the first person who's going to have sex with Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, before he dropped his head upon the table. The idea of having sex with his pet hybrid didn’t disgust him. No, it was  _far_ from disgusting in his opinion. The idea of having sex with his pet hybrid already aroused him without doing the actual do and that concerned him. He wasn’t meant to fall for Baekhyun, so he also wasn’t meant to want to have sex with him. It was wrong. All kinds of wrong.

“You don’t want him to be in pain right?” Jongdae suddenly asked, bringing Chanyeol back to their conversation.

“What?” the younger dumbly asked, raising his head. “Hurt who?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae answered, chuckling. “If he doesn’t get his needed attention, then it can hurt. He’ll be in pain if you don’t help him.”

Groaning, Chanyeol propped himself up on his elbows. “So I’m bound to fuck my innocent hybrid?”

Jongdae shrugged. “Whatever he wants you to do to relieve his stress. Maybe he wants to fuck you.”

“Oh, hell no! I’m not-” Chanyeol abruptly stopped talking when he smelled something familiar. He looked at the bar, seeing Baekhyun stand behind it, talking to Kyungsoo.

Jongdae followed the younger’s gaze, noticing that he was staring at Baekhyun. “Wait… you can smell him from here..?” he asked, smirking when he saw Chanyeol nod. “I think it’s better if you take a day off tomorrow.”

Chanyeol looked back at the elder. “Why?”

“His scent is quite strong. I guess his heat will be soon. Very soon,” Jongdae responded, his smirk not faltering.

“I’m not going to take a day off just because my pet hybrid is horny, Jongdae. Yixing would not give me a free day just to… satisfy Baek’s needs.”

“Or Yixing would gladly give you a free day to do that. Come on, Yeol, your chef is  _very_ fond of Baekhyun and he knows hybrids better than you do. He’ll understand. Take a day off so you can have all day to fuck around with Baekhyun,” the elder nonchalantly said. “I’ll go talk with Yixing, then you can take Baekhyun home right now before his heat starts right here in the restaurant. The last thing we all want is for Baekhyun to leak his sappy self lubrication at the place where you work, right?”

“His wha- Fuck, he’s coming this way, isn’t he?” Chanyeol asked, looking around to see that the cat boy was indeed walking their way. “Can’t you smell it?” he hissed, hoping Jongdae could answer before Baekhyun would arrive at their table.

“His scent?” the elder inquired. “No, I can’t really smell his scent. I guess it’s only affecting you, because you live with him. And probably because you two want each other in more than a pet and owner way,” he quickly added, before he smiled up at Baekhyun. “Hey, Baek.”

“Hi, Jongdae!” the hybrid happily replied, smiling brightly. He turned to Chanyeol and smiled even brighter. “Hi, Channie.”

“Hey… Baek,” Chanyeol hesitantly said, trying to smile back. Now that Baekhyun was closer, he could see his face better, but he could also imagine his sex faces better, which was more than wrong. Not to mention that he could also imagine the noises Baekhyun was probably able to make, which made him feel some things that he wasn't supposed to feel right there in the restaurant.

“Don’t be so awkward, Yeollie,” Jongdae chuckled, noticing his best friend’s sudden awkwardness. “Just go home with Baekhyun. I’ll just tell Yixing that you’re not feeling well enough to work.”

“But I-” Chanyeol wanted to say that he felt well enough to work and that Jongdae was making a fuss out if nothing, but the latter shot him a look that told that he had to do what he said or else bad things were going to happen. “I am indeed not feeling well,” he thus lied. “Let’s go home, Baek.”

Baekhyun had a worried look spread across his face. “Are you sick, Channie?” he asked, sounding worried too.

Chanyeol shook his head. “Probably just a cold… but let’s go.” He shot Jongdae a last glare as he walked away, but his best friend only smirked back.

 

\-----

 

“Channie, are you ok?” Baekhyun asked once they’d entered the taller’s apartment. A worried look was spread across his whole face, making Chanyeol feel even more guilty for lying.

“I’m… Fine, Baek,” the latter assured, smiling down at the worried hybrid. “But-” He paused, sitting down on the couch with Baekhyun immediately latching onto him. “Are  _you_  fine?”

Baekhyun cocked his head, one of his ears twitching. “I’m totally fine… You were the one who’s feeling ill, right?”

Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah... it probably was the atmosphere of the kitchen and the restaurant that made me a bit… lightheaded,” he lied, feeling even worse for saying untrue things to his loyal hybrid. “And… Eh, you aren’t feeling any different?” He wasn’t sure if he could just ask Baekhyun if he knew that he was going into heat, so he tried to be subtle about it.

Shrugging, the cat boy nuzzled his owner’s neck as he slowly scooted over until he sat on said owner’s lap. “Not really. It’s just a bit hot,” he muttered at which the hairs in Chanyeol’s neck stood up. "Can I take off my pants and shirt, Channie? I’ll keep on my underwear! You don’t like it when I’m fully naked, right?“

"Y-yeah…” The taller chuckled nervously, knowing that Baekhyun would look incredibly sexy and edible in just his underwear, which would hug his hips ever so deliciously, making the curve of his ass and front extra visible. “You can undress- I mean, take off _some_ clothes!”

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back an amused giggle. “Silly Channie.” He said it more to himself than to Chanyeol, before he stood up from the latter’s lap and began taking off his clothes.

Chanyeol’s throat immediately went dry as soon as Baekhyun pulled his shirt over his head right before his eyes. Having the milky white, soft skin of the smaller’s chest so close to him did unhealthy things to his feelings and body. Not to mention how hot he himself felt when Baekhyun took off his pants as well. The hybrid’s legs were smooth and looked just as soft as all the other parts of his body. He wanted to touch him, to stroke every inch of Baekhyun’s body, and he almost got to when the hybrid seated himself on his lap again, smiling sweetly.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Baekhyun innocently asked, wrapping his arms around his owner’s neck.

Chanyeol tried to keep his hands to himself, he really did, but somehow they found Baekhyun’s waist anyway, placing them just above the latter’s curvy hips. “I… I told you before that I’m not really used to seeing someone naked…”  _and you’re goddamn beautiful and you skin is super soft and I want to lick it and mark it and-_ His own thoughts got cut off when he heard Baekhyun purr, realizing he himself had unconsciously started rubbing the hybrid’s sides.

“But I’m not naked, Channie,” Baekhyun told. His eyes were closed, obviously not minding that the other’s hands were caressing him. “Unless you want me to be naked,” he added, opening his eyes, blushing slightly.

The taller’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to say that he wouldn’t mind if Baekhyun would take off all his clothes, but instead he said: “No, you don’t have to. You’ll get cold…”

“I won’t get cold,” the cat boy denied, shaking his head, before he suddenly lugged forward and fully hugged Chanyeol, who again froze. “Are you still not feeling well?” he cautiously asked, feeling the taller’s arms hug him back. “I don’t like it when Channie is sick…”

“I’m not sick, Baek. Don’t worry,” Chanyeol again tried to assure, but the hybrid only hugged him tighter, his tail swinging from side to side restlessly. “I’m feeling better again, I swear.” He tried to sooth the smaller by stroking his back, but it only made himself more aware of their suggestive position. Baekhyun. Half naked. On top of his lap. If he were to move his hands just a bit lower, he could touch the cat boy’s perky-  _no_! He couldn’t think about such things. Not now, not ever. Even though the hybrid was going into heat and he was probably going to touch him there anyway- He couldn’t think about such things when they were in such a position. What if he suddenly popped a boner and Baekhyun felt it? That would-

“You’re staring again,” Baekhyun giggled, startling the taller out of his deep thoughts. His thoughts were so deep, he didn’t even realize that Baekhyun had pulled back from their embrace. “Is it bothering you that much?”

 _What is bothering me-_  “You’re beautiful.” The words -that had literally nothing to do with their conversation- left Chanyeol’s throat faster than he thought was possible, but they were there, they were said. He, for once, was a blushing mess instead of Baekhyun, who was smiling brightly. “I-I mean-”

“Did you mean it?” the hybrid asked, blinking at Chanyeol, whose eyes were wide open.

The latter spluttered some incoherent things, blushing even deeper. “I-I… I…” He took a deep breath, for a second thinking about his life choices. “Yes.”

Baekhyun made a sound in delight, before he hugged his owner again. He licked Chanyeol’s cheek, feeling the other freeze for the nth time. “You’re beautiful too, Channie. No, wait, you’re handsome! But also beautiful.”

Chanyeol let his hands slide all the way down the hybrid’s back, feeling the other’s tongue lick his cheek again, which made him feel some indescribable things, before he settled them on the smaller’s waist again. “I didn’t mean to spill my thoughts like that though… But… Thank you.” He heard the other giggle, before he felt a few more licks against his cheek. “I thought you were a cat, not a dog,” he chuckled.

“You’re just so sweet to me,” Baekhyun muttered, nuzzling the taller’s neck again. “It’s a way to show my love for you! I could kiss you too… to express my love, but that is something only couples do, right?”

Chanyeol could see something in Baekhyun’s eyes once the latter had pulled back, something that made his stomach turn in a positive way. He was sure that if he were to say that he wouldn’t mind if Baekhyun kissed him, that the hybrid would kiss him for real. But instead, he chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah-” He suddenly realized something else, which made his eyes widen to the size of saucers. “Wait… Did you just say that you… that you love me?”

Baekhyun nodded, blushing bright red. “Of course I do! You treat me in all the right ways, so I can’t help but love you.” He looked away from the taller after he’d said it, biting his lip as if he was unsure about something. “I-is it wrong..?” he asked, his eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s left shoulder.

The latter blinked a couple times, trying to let the sudden confession sink down. “I…” he began, but he didn’t really know what to say. The last time someone had confessed to him felt like ages ago. But this… This was Baekhyun, his Baekhyun. His hybrid. His pet. But said pet was going into heat, so maybe it was the heat talking… Probably not, since his words sounded so honest. “I-I…” Chanyeol started again when Baekhyun slowly made eye contact. He sighed, knowing that he would be lying if he said that he didn’t love him back. Of course he loved him too. They were pet and owner, so weren’t they bound to love each other? Besides, they shared an apartment, a bed, clothes, food, bath- they shared _everything_. He, Chanyeol, couldn’t really think of a life without Baekhyun anymore. It made him sad when he thought about how his life had been before the cat boy came living with him, how boring his evenings were without a purring, clingy hybrid next to him, how-

“C-Channie..?” said hybrid startled him out of his thoughts. “D-did… Did I say something wrong?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t say something wrong. I love you too, Baekhyun, really… but… that confession was really out of the blue.”

“You calling me beautiful was out of the blue too,” the hybrid retorted, smiling brightly again. "Channie really is the best."

Smiling too, Chanyeol stared into the other's eyes for a moment, getting overwhelmed by the adoration he saw in them. He quickly coughed, before he could get lost in the other's beautiful browns orbs, and averted his eyes. "Shall I... Eh, make dinner for us?"

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Can you make spaghetti, Channie?"

"I can make everything you want," Chanyeol jokingly bragged as he pulled the hybrid off his lap so that he could walk to the kitchen.

"So you're not feeling sick anymore?" the smaller asked, trailing after his owner.

"I told you already that I'm fine, Baek," Chanyeol assured again, smiling. "So don't worry, alright?"

Baekhyun grinned happily. "Ok, Channie."

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun was playing with the bubbles in the bathtub that night, enjoying the warmth of the water he was sitting in and having a wide smile spread across his face. He went from hating water until his death to loving it. But he didn't want to bath without Chanyeol. The latter  _had_  to be there with him in the bathroom, since he was still a bit afraid that the water would consume him.

Chanyeol was staring at him, being glad the hybrid's naked body was covered in bubbles. Yes, he'd seen him naked often enough, but the other's soft skin made him hot and bothered each and every time he saw it. It was hard to control himself when Baekhyun was so goddamn appealing.

"Channie?" the hybrid called as he realized his owner was staring at him, startling said owner out of his daze. "Why are you there and not here with me in the water?"

Swallowing, Chanyeol looked away from Baekhyun. "The bathtub is too small for both of us to fit in, I already told you that." But no matter how often he told Baekhyun that it wasn't going to fit, the hybrid would always ask him to join him. If Chanyeol _were_  to join him, certain naked body parts would touch other certain naked body parts and he wanted- no,  _needed_  to prevent that. Or, being the clingy hybrid he was, Baekhyun would crawl onto Chanyeol's lap and  _that_  was something the latter did not want to happen. Not because he wasn't going to like it, but because he was going to like it a bit too much. "Besides, you've been in the tub for about a half hour already... I think it's about time to come out-"

"But I like the water and the bubbles so much!" Baekhyun whined, cutting Chanyeol off. "It's so nice and warm! You should really join me! Maybe it's good for you, because you weren't feeling well!"

The taller sighed, even though his heart swelled up because of the fact that Baekhyun cared about him. "I also already told you that I'm feeling  _fine_ , Baek. I already took a shower this morning, so I don't need a bath." He slowly walked over to the bathtub and started petting the other, who began purring in content. "Sitting in water for too long will make your skin wrinkly by the way."

"Wrinkly?" Baekhyun repeated with wide eyes, seeing his owner nod. He quickly rose up out of the water, presenting his nudity to the now also wide eyed Chanyeol. "I don't want to be wrinkly!" Baekhyun almost squealed, getting out of the tub and quickly grabbed a towel to dry himself. "Go away, water!"

Slowly, Chanyeol's startled expression turned into an amused one. "Your skin won't be wrinkly forever, Baek," he chuckled, trying not to watch how the smaller searched for his underwear, but he couldn't fight against the urge to look, to ogle the other's almost  _perfect_ body. But as soon as Baekhyun found his underwear and put it on, Chanyeol tried to smile at him. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked, cocking his head, at which the hybrid nodded eagerly.

Before Chanyeol had put Baekhyun in the bathtub, both of them had cooked.  _Both_  of them. Of course it mostly was Baekhyun staring at Chanyeol with big, curious eyes, but he'd helped too. The hybrid had been very proud of himself when he'd managed to boil water and Chanyeol had just stared at him with a smile plastered upon his face. Watching how Baekhyun was proud of little things really amused him.

After cooking and eating, they'd watched TV, until Baekhyun started whining that he wanted a bath. Now who was Chanyeol to refuse his adorable cat boy's wishes? Really, Baekhyun was good at taking advantage of his own cuteness, especially to bribe his owner into everything he wanted. 

Once they were finally laying in bed, Baekhyun was cuddled up against a thinking Chanyeol. What if the hybrid was going into heat at night? Maybe Chanyeol was paranoid, but he swore Baekhyun's attractive scent got stronger after the bath, causing his mind to become foggy and clouded. But, even though he was feeling giddy, he couldn't help but think about something. That something had to do with how Baekhyun was 'still a virgin for a real cock', as Jongdae had said. He wondered what they did to Baekhyun to help him with his heat and he wondered if the latter's heat was really going to be worse this time. He also wondered what a horny Baekhyun looked like, but the mental images were too much, too sexy, too- He cut his own thoughts off, not wanting to get aroused and that by just _thinking_  about what sex faces Baekhyun was able to make.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun, who was laying on Chanyeol's chest in just his underwear, suddenly called. Chanyeol himself was wearing sweatpants and a plain wifebeater. "Can you open a window?" he asked, sliding off the taller's chest, and sat up. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "You can do that yourself too?"

"B-but it's dark..."

Resisting the urge to coo, Chanyeol turned on his night lamp. "Better?" he questioned, cocking his head. But when Baekhyun pouted, he sighed and got up from the bed. "Seriously, stop using your cuteness against me."

Baekhyun just giggled and rewarded his owner, once he got back in bed, with a lick on his cheek. "Channie is the best," he purred, snuggling close to the taller as soon as the light was turned off again.

"I'm only the best because I do whatever you tell me to do," Chanyeol complained, whilst smiling.

"No, not true!" Baekhyun whined, licking the other's cheek over and over again in the hope he was going to be forgiven.

Chuckling, Chanyeol gently pushed the hybrid's head away, only to have him hovering over him instead. He silently gulp when he got attacked with more kitten licks spread all over his face. "O-okay, Baek," he stuttered, knowing that Baekhyun didn't have any dirty intentions with what he was doing. "I think that's enough. You're forgiven, even though I wasn't mad or anything to begin with..."

Purring loudly, Baekhyun sat up a bit on his owner's lower abdomen. "I would've opened the window myself, if it wasn't dark..."

"It's ok," Chanyeol assured, stroking his hand through the other's pitch black hair, before he scratched  behind his ear, watching how he tipped his head back and how he closed his eyes in pleasure. Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun suddenly yawned. "Are you tired?"

Nodding, the hybrid rubbed his sleepy eyes and laid back on the taller's chest.

"And you're not going to get cold..? Since the window is open," Chanyeol asked, hugging the other closer. When Baekhyun shook his head, he relaxed himself. "Okay, but if you do get cold, then you know where the window is."

"I won't get cold, Channie," Baekhyun giggled as he fisted his hands in the taller's wifebeater.

"If you say so..." Chanyeol began stroking the hybrid's back, feeling the vibrations of the other's purrs. "Sweet dreams, Baek."

"You too, Channie," the cat boy happily replied, before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

\-----

 

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, which widened in confusion when he realized that it was still dark in the room. Usually, a bit of sunlight would shine into his room after his alarm clock had woken him. He swore that there was a sound that-

He froze when he heard a sound that was far from the sound of his alarm clock, followed by a feeling as if someone was rutting against him. But before he could react, his nostrils perceived the  _very_ strong and  _very_  present scent that was floating around in his bedroom. It smelled a lot like... Baekhyun-

He quickly sat up, which was difficult, because some weight was laying half atop of him, and turned on his night lamp. After blinking a few times to get used to the light, he looked down at his side, seeing Baekhyun look up at him with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed. The hybrid's pupils were blown as he stared up at Chanyeol with a weird kind of look, a look Chanyeol hadn't seen in years. As the latter got more aware of the situation, which was hard, since the smell in the room was rather intoxicating, he realized that the duvet, which he usually slept under, laid on the ground together with a pair of underwear.

"C-Channie..."

Chanyeol's eyes quickly found Baekhyun's again, seeing a desperate look floating around in his eyes.  _Is he_... _naked..?_  the taller asked himself as he let his eyes trail down the cat boy's body, seeing a slight blush spreading across his chest that reached up his neck, before his eyes settled on the thing Baekhyun was holding in his hand, also realizing how the tip of his tail was wiggling restlessly. His own eyes widened again as he stared at the hybrid's hard cock, which the latter was stroking slowly.  _He's naked... and hard..._

"Chan- _yeol_ ," Baekhyun called again, his voice breaking, once again making eye contact. "I-it won't go away..." he whined, quickening the pace of his strokes. "Help me,  _please_."

 _This is it,_  Chanyeol thought, shifting a little on the bed so he could 'help' the hybrid better.  _His heat has begun_ , he though at he sat on his knees beside the other. "What do you... what do you want me to do..?" he hesitantly asked, tilting his head to the side. Of course he knew what Baekhyun wanted, but he didn't want to do anything against his will. So he had to ask just in case he didn't want Chanyeol to do what the latter had in mind.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip -which looked rather seductive, according to Chanyeol. "T-touch me..." the cat boy whimpered, releasing his own leaking shaft, before he grabbed his owner's much larger hand. "Please, Channie, it hurts..." He pressed Chanyeol's hand against his own groin, shivering at the feeling of someone else touching his private parts.

Chanyeol, who was now certain about what Baekhyun wanted, gently grabbed the smaller's cock, hearing him mewl softly, and he slowly began moving his hand up and down. "Ever... had someone touching you like this?" he slowly asked, watching the hybrid's pleasure struck face, which caused his own dick to come to life. Baekhyun still looked so goddamn beautiful, even though his hair stood in all kinds of directions and his face was flushed. It was hard to hold himself back, since he wanted to kiss and mark the other so desperately. 

To answer the taller's question, Baekhyun shook his head. "I-I always helped myself, but..." he trailed off when Chanyeol began stroking him a bit faster.

"But that doesn't work now," Chanyeol finished for him, remembering his conversation with Jongdae. ' _That’s the thing, Yeol. The shop lady told me that she lets the hybrids go through their first heat -if they didn’t have that one already- like every normal hybrid and, well, after that they get some kind of… drink or injection, I forgot, which causes the heat to be less… How does one say this… To be less 'aggressive’, so they don’t really 'do the do’ and they can help themselves to relieve themselves and that kind of shit. But now that Baek is with you and doesn’t get that special stuff, his heat will be normal again or worse'._  He remembered his best friend's words clearly.

Baekhyun nodded as he clawed at the arm Chanyeol used to pump his hard, leaking dick. "F- _faster_ ," he desperately moaned. His head lolled back when his owner gave into his wishes. 

Biting his lip, Chanyeol observed the hybrid's face as he kept jerking him off in all the right ways, his grip on the other's dick firm. Baekhyun's eyes were closed by now, probably because it was too hard to keep them open. Chanyeol didn't mind, since he now had the chance to take a good look of him without having the feeling that someone else was watching him too. It was a bit... creepy, but he couldn't help himself. The state the hybrid was in just turned him on immensely and the sounds Baekhyun let out only made it worse. He was mewling, moaning, purring and groaning in pleasure, all the sounds being music to the red head's ears. But Chanyeol didn't touch his own problem, because he wanted to help Baekhyun first. 

As he trailed his eyes down the smaller's body again, Chanyeol noticed how the blush all over Baekhyun's chest had brightened and how his nipples were erected. The urge to lean down and lick them was too damn strong, but he held himself back, even though he had to use all his willpower to do so. He wanted to touch Baekhyun  _everywhere_  and he wanted him to mark him  _everywhere_  to let everyone know who he belonged to, but he was sure most of his friends already knew. 

The hybrid's erection began leaking more, Chanyeol could see the precum seeping out of the tip, at which his own mouth watered. He swiped his thumb across the tip of the cat boy's member, spreading the precum all over it, causing the cat boy himself to shiver.

"Channie..." Baekhyun suddenly moaned out, bucking his hips up into the taller's hand. "I-it feels so good, Channie..." he mewed absentmindedly as he fisted his pretty hands into the fitted sheet.

Chanyeol smiled to himself, trying to send Baekhyun over the edge as he gently started to caress the skin of the other's flushed chest with his free hand. When he got a loud purr in return, he let his hand trail up the hybrid's chest until it found his nipples.

Baekhyun let out a particular loud cry when Chanyeol began rolling his erected nipple between his fingers. "Chan..." he choked out, feeling his orgasm nearing faster than he expected. " _Chanyeol_."

Said male watched in awe when thick ropes of white semen spurted out of the hybrid's cock, hearing him moan loudly as well and seeing his back arch off the bed beautifully.

Breathing heavily, Baekhyun opened his eyes again, his pupils still blown. He stared up at Chanyeol, who didn't know anything else to do than to stare back. Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but before any word could come out, the taller had leaned down to force their lips together.

Chanyeol cursed himself for losing himself as he hovered over the other, their lips never separating. He held himself up by leaning on one of his elbows, his other hand cupping the cat boy's face. Baekhyun's lips felt soft and nice, making him forget everything but the cat hybrid beneath him. And when said hybrid shyly began kissing back, he realized that it could've been his first kiss. So he pulled back quickly, not missing the other's whine. "I-" he began, but was quickly pulled downwards again by Baekhyun, causing their lips to collide in a second, more heated kiss. He himself was the one to introduce his tongue first, swiping it across the cat boy's lower lip, asking for entrance, which he almost immediately got. When their tongues touched, he felt a shiver run down his spine and he couldn't hold back a low grunt. He kept his hips still though, because he was still having a problem inside of his sweatpants and he didn't really want the hybrid to take notice of that.

The kiss was sloppy, but Chanyeol didn't mind and Baekhyun probably didn't mind either as he purred audibly and wrapped his tail around the taller's still clothed thigh.

As soon as Chanyeol pulled back again, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, the hybrid let out another whine of disapproval. "Sorry," Chanyeol apologized, both for pulling back again and- "...For kissing you."

Baekhyun smiled up, wrapping his arms around his owner's neck. "Why?" he asked, his voice hushed a bit. "I... I liked it, Channie. You can kiss me again... I-if you want."

"Was it your first?" Chanyeol enquired, grinning when the hybrid nodded cautiously.

"Could you... tell..? Was I bad?"

The taller quickly shook his head, before leaned down to give him a peck full on the lips, creating a clear smack sound. "You're perfect, Baekhyun, but I probably told you that before. So don't worry about anything, ok?"

"You're perfect too, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispered, grasping onto the taller's shoulders as he said it, whilst he blushed brightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Chanyeol chuckled, before he leaned down again to kiss him for a few seconds, no tongue involved. And he was about to move away from Baekhyun after they parted again, but his thigh accidentally brushed against the smaller's groin, making him notice something. With wide eyes, he looked down, taking in the image of Baekhyun still being hard. "B-Baek..."

Said male bit his lip, which also kept the surprised mewl inside when Chanyeol's thigh pressed against his hard on. "It didn't really... go away after... you know... a-and it became harder again when we were kissing."

"That's okay," the taller assured, throwing the other a sweet smile. "I have the same problem to be honest..."

Biting his lip again, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a hesitant look, as if he was about to say something, but he wasn't sure how to say it. "Back in the shop," he began after a moment, "they taught me to..." He took a deep breath. "T-they taught me how I could use some kind of plastic thing on myself... I-I had to push in into my asshole a-and it felt really...  _really_  good, so... D-do you want to... W-with your..."

Chanyeol smiled widely at the somewhat embarrassed cat boy, who was spluttering, trying to get his message through. He didn't need to say much, though, since Chanyeol got what he meant. "You want me to fuck you?" he teasingly asked, sitting back.

Baekhyun nodded timidly, seeming innocent.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asked, but pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the ground before Baekhyun could answer. "No one has ever done that to you, right?"

The hybrid nodded again, staring at his owner's naked chest. "You're going to be the first..."

"I feel honored," Chanyeol whispered as he began pulling down his sweatpants, feeling Baekhyun's eyes on him. His hard cock immediately sprung free, since he wasn't wearing underwear. "Really," he added as he hovered over the flushed pet hybrid. "I'm happy."

"I can see," Baekhyun almost inaudibly joked, staring at the taller's large shaft. "You're really... big."

Chanyeol looked down at himself and laughed warmheartedly. "There are bigger dicks."

"But it's bigger than what... I've had in me..."

"I am going to prepare you, Baek," the red head promised. "So don't worry about being in pain or anything."

Baekhyun sent Chanyeol a small smile, before he wrapped his arms around the latter's chest, his hands touching his back. "Can you... can you kiss me again?"

Chanyeol didn't have to be asked twice. He leaned in quickly again, letting their lips melt together in another heated kiss with a lot of tongue. Baekhyun mewled loudly, letting his nails scrape across Chanyeol's back, when the latter sucked on his tongue. The sounds Baekhyun made only spurred the taller on and before he knew it, he tentatively ground his hips against Baekhyun's, causing both of them to moan aloud, breaking the kiss. Chanyeol took a moment to take in the hybrid's hungry stare, before the dived back in, resuming their lustful kiss. But it wasn't only lust, because Chanyeol felt like he couldn't be any happier and he loved Baekhyun. Finally having the latter underneath him, panting and wanting to be fucked, made him feel so many pleasant things. But Baekhyun stayed half cat -the tail that was wrapped around his naked thigh and the pointy ears he felt when he petted the top of the hybrid's head reminded him of that - and it still felt a bit wrong. But then again, he loved Baekhyun, Baekhyun loved him back and they both wanted it, so there was nothing wrong with the situation they were in. He was bound to help the cat boy with his heat and he actually was more than happy to comply.

Still grinding their hips together, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it, earning a quiet moan. He pulled back from the kiss as he let the hybrid's lip go, but before said hybrid could whine about it, Chanyeol latched himself onto his neck.

" _Ah_ , Channie," Baekhyun mewed, burying his hands in the other's red hair as he felt soft kisses being trailed down his soft neck. He sucked in a breath when he felt Chanyeol nibble on one of his collar bones, probably leaving a mark.

And, yes, Chanyeol really was leaving a mark now that he had the opportunity to. Besides, Baekhyun didn't push his head away. In fact, the hybrid only moaned louder. So Chanyeol took a piece of Baekhyun's flushed skin between his teeth and nipped and sucked on it, creating a bright, purplish bruise, before he trailed his lips a bit lower until they found his nipple. He gently began to suck on the pink skin, causing the hybrid to keen in the back of his throat. Baekhyun desperately moved his hips up against Chanyeol's, making the latter smile.

Chanyeol kept teasing Baekhyun's nipple, licking and sucking on it, while he moved his right hand down the hybrid's body. He didn't stop at the other's once again already leaking shaft, but he let his hand ghost over it towards another place. Once his fingers had reached Baekhyun's hole though, he froze. Pulling back from the latter's bud, he also withdrew his hand and started to examine it, watching the clear liquid that coated his finger tips.

"Err..." he muttered, his eyes finding Baekhyun's. ' _The last thing we all want is for Baekhyun to leak his sappy self lubrication at the place where you work, right?'_ he suddenly remembered, blinking. "Self lube? Don't only girls..."

"I-it is also a hybrid thing..." the cat boy whispered. "To make the... eh... f-fucking easier..."

"So," Chanyeol began, bringing his hand back to the other's ass, "when you are horny and want to do the do... you get... wet?" When Baekhyun nodded, he couldn't help but smirk. "And right now you're really wet," he pointed out, letting his hand slide between the hybrid's butt cheeks, earning a throaty moan. "Fuck, that's hot..." He moved his hand over the other's hole a few times, having the feeling that he got wetter because of what he was doing, before he withdrew his hand again. "Can you... turn over?"

Baekhyun rolled over onto his stomach right away, before he went on all fours, pushing his ass up in the air, the same was for his tail, to present his leaking hole to Chanyeol. "L-like this..?"

Chanyeol moaned at the sight of the hybrid's entrance being drenched in his self lubrication and also at how willingly Baekhyun went on his hands and knees for him. "Fuck, that's  _really_  hot," he commented, taking in the beautiful sight. The cat boy's ass cheeks looked really plump like this, pushed up in the air and all, so he couldn't help himself -for the nth time that night- and reached out on of his hands to touch one of the other's perfect globes. "Beautiful," he almost inaudible mumbled, kneading the soft ass cheek with his big hand, hearing Baekhyun moan softly at the feeling of someone feeling him up. "You're beautiful." His own cock was painfully hard by now, because an aroused Baekhyun was better than he'd expected. So without further thinking, he spread the other's ass cheeks and leaned in towards his hole. He wondered what Baekhyun's self lube tasted like, so he stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the other's puckered flesh. Once a rather sweet taste hit his taste buds, he groaned.  _It's p_ _robably sweet because of all the apples he ate,_  he thought and wanted to laugh at himself because he knew that things didn't work like that.

The hybrid cried out in pleasure when Chanyeol pushed his tongue into him. He hung his head and  pushed his ass out more, moaning uncontrollably. "O- _oh, Chanyeol..._ " he moaned, feeling the taller's tongue penetrate and lick his hole. "Feels g-good..."

"Does it?" Chanyeol somewhat teasingly asked, licking one wet stripe over the smaller's entrance, hearing him moan breathlessly. "You taste too good," he commented, giving the other's hole one last lick, before he sat up behind him. He brought his already with self lube coated fingers towards Baekhyun's hole, ready to push one digit in. He bit his lip, letting no sounds out, once the tip of his finger got engulfed by a tight, wet heat, and he didn't miss Baekhyun's drawn out moan when he pushed his finger all the way in.

"C- _Channie_!" the hybrid mewled loudly when Chanyeol began pumping his finger in and out of his entrance." _S-shit..._ " he moaned as a second finger pushing into him, scissoring him. "M- _ah..._ More!"

To give into the hybrid's wishes, Chanyeol moved his two fingers faster, which caused Baekhyun's moans to come out more frequent as well. "You're sucking my fingers in so well," the taller praised, leaning down to kiss the other's spine. "You're really tight though... If I hurt you, just tell me, ok?"

Baekhyun nodded and wanted to open his mouth to tell Chanyeol that he wasn't going to hurt him, but once he  _did_  open his mouth, a rather loud moan came out. "A-ah...  _fuck..!_ " -That was one of the first times Chanyeol heard the hybrid curse- "...D-do that again! Hit th- _ah_!"

Chanyeol's fingers bumped into Baekhyun's sensitive bundle of nerves each time he pushed his two digits inside, just like how the cat boy wanted. "Do you like it when I touch that spot?" he asked, grinning widely as he pressed his fingers tightly against the cat boy's prostate. 

"Y-yes!" Baekhyun cried out, moving his ass back against the taller's probing digits, almost fucking himself on his owner's large fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the many feelings of pleasure better. He was so wet, he could feel his self lubricant dripping down his thighs. It was almost embarrassing. But he didn't really care, since it was hard to think about anything when Chanyeol fingered him like this; hard and fast.

"Do you think you're ready for my cock?" the taller asked, slowing down the pace of his fingers, feeling the hybrid clench around him. "Or do you need a third finger first?"

Baekhyun shook his head, before he looked over his own shoulder at Chanyeol. "I-I want you, Channie," he mumbled, but shrieked in surprise when he was suddenly flipped onto his back again.

Chanyeol looked into his pet's eyes for a moment, feeling himself drown in them. Baekhyun had such a desperate look on his face, which made Chanyeol impossibly hard. The latter leaned down, catching Baekhyun's lips in another make out session, as he grabbed his own leaking member and guided it towards the other's prepared hole. "It's good that you lubricate yourself," he whispered against Baekhyun's lip. "Because I don't have lube." He pushed himself in slowly, grunting at the amazing feeling of such an inviting warmth taking him in. A shiver run down his spine at Baekhyun's broken moan. Once he was all the way in, he didn't wait very long and began pulling himself out almost completely, before slamming back in, feeling how the hybrid's chest pressed up against his own, his back arching off the bed.

Baekhyun's voice when he moaned sounded breathy and lost, but it was like music to Chanyeol's ears. "F-fuck," the hybrid cursed again, clawing at his owner's back and wrapping his tail around the other's thigh again. "D-don't stop-  _Ah_!"

Grinning down at Baekhyun, Chanyeol began a steady rhythm, searching for the spot that would cause the other to cry out in pleasure. It wasn't hard to find, though, and once he'd found it, Baekhyun began letting out sounds he didn't know were possible. "You sound so sexy," he groaned, snapping his hips quickly, hitting the other's sweet spot every time.

"Y-you... too," Baekhyun mewled, even though he couldn't really hear Chanyeol's low, husky grunts over his own moans. Using all his strength, he cupped the taller's cheeks and pulled him down to kiss him again. His hands found his way into Chanyeol's red hair, grabbing the other's locks to have something to hold onto.

Chanyeol kept pounding into Baekhyun, feeling the latter clench around him rapidly as if trying to suck him in deeper. When the hybrid threw his head back, disconnecting their kiss, Chanyeol knew that the other wasn't going to last long anymore. "Are you close, Baek?" he asked, his voice hoarse and his pace not faltering.

Baekhyun nodded, trying to lean in to kiss his owner again, but failed as he felt his orgasm wash over him, causing him to throw his head back again. He moaned loudly, pressing his finger tips into Chanyeol's scalp, as he released his semen all over his own chest.

Watching how the hybrid came for the second time, Chanyeol was a bit surprised that he could make him cum without touching his cock. But before he could think further, he leaned down to Baekhyun's neck and left small kisses there. He pulled his own still hard and leaking member out of the other's hole and began jerking himself off, chasing after his own orgasm. He could hear Baekhyun pant, the latter's pretty hands still in his hair, when he felt a familiar heat pooling into his own stomach. "F- _fuck_ ," he moaned, before pressing his lips against Baekhyun's sweaty neck, and came against the other's stretched out hole. He raised his head from the hybrid's skin and found his lips again, sharing a lazy, slow kiss. He kept stroking himself through the kiss, milking himself out. 

"I love you," Baekhyun breathed out as he pulled back, smiling. "That felt really good."

Chanyeol smirked. "I love you too. But are you feeling better now?" he asked, cocking his head. His smirk got replaced by a warm smile when Baekhyun nodded. "I'm glad... By the way... did you know you were going into heat?"

Baekhyun nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you and just guessed that my smell would tell you what was about to happen to me."

"Jongdae had to tell me," the taller chuckled, kind of correcting the other. "I  _did_  smell your 'new' scent, which smells heavenly by the way, but I had no idea what it was. But what's going to happen now? Am I going to have lots of sex with you?"  _Like Jongdae had said,_ he added in his head. "Or..?"

Giggling, Baekhyun shrugged. "I never came two times after each other," he admitted, smiling. "So probably? I don't know actually..." He bit his lip, a hopeful look floating around in his eyes. "Do you... want to? I mean, at the shop they gave me some kind of medicine which caused my heat to last just a day or two, but I don't take that medicine anymore..."

"It'll be a surprise for both of us," Chanyeol said, a wide smile plastered on his face. "And, yeah... I wouldn't mind having more sex with you." He scratched behind the hybrid's ear, hearing him purr pleasantly, and smiled even wider. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Baekhyun answered quickly, before giggling again. "I'd love it."

"Me too," Chanyeol agreed, getting off of Baekhyun. "Let's get you cleaned up," he suggested, looking at the other's used ass hole. "And sleep- wait, what time is it actually?"

Baekhyun looked at the alarm clock, his eyes widening a bit. "Three AM," he responded, before he looked back at Chanyeol, who looked rather tired all of sudden. "I-I'm... sorry..?"

"No, it's totally fine." The taller stepped off the bed, helping Baekhyun to get off as well. "Being awakened by a horny Baekhyun who's in heat, is the best, I swear."

As they made their way over to the bathroom, Baekhyun was smiling brightly. His cock was finally resting again, but he had the feeling that it wasn't going to rest for long.

 

\-----

 

"Thank you," Chanyeol thanked Jongdae the next day, who sat with him on his, Chanyeol's, couch. They were in his apartment, where Baekhyun was too, but the latter was still sleeping. "For everything."

His best friend shrugged, a cocky smile plastered on his face. "Everything? Don't you mean 'thank you, my dearest Jongdae, for giving me Baekhyun'? How was the fuck? That's what I want to know."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here and all you can think about is sex?"

"It's all you can think about too."

"Ok, fine. Thank you for giving me Baek, really," he sighed. "And the fuck was great. More than great. It was better than any fuck I've ever had. He said he loves me, I said I love him too, so..."

Jongdae teasingly cooed, poking Chanyeol's side. "Real love making, I see. And, eh... are you two together now?"

"We've been together ever since he moved in," the taller answered, but he knew Jongdae meant something else. "I didn't really ask him to be mine yet, so no. But he's mine already. I'm his everything-"

"Cocky bastard."

"No, because he's my everything too."

" _Cheesy_  bastard." 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again. "Whatever," he muttered, before straightening himself. "You're the best, Dae, even though I hate you sometimes-"

"Don't go cheesy on me too," Jongdae teased, laughing when Chanyeol glared at him. "It's fine, Yeollie. I don't need a thanks, a gift, or anything. Just as long as you and Baekhyun are fine and happy, I'm happy too. I wanted to give you something to brighten up your days and I've succeeded."

"Now  _you_  are being cheesy," Chanyeol chuckled, earning a light slap on his shoulder. 

"But I mean it," Jongdae said as he stood up again. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You're my best friend after all. But I need to go now." He glanced at the clock, which told him it was almost noon. "Jongin called again, sorry."

"It's okay," Chanyeol assured, leading his best friend out of his apartment. "You have a job too. What did Yixing say actually? About me being absent?"

Jongdae smirked. "He said that you could stay home for a week if you needed to. A sick cook isn't something he can use in the kitchen, right?"

Sighing, Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. "I feel bad for lying..."

"I could tell him the truth too? I told you already that he'll understand anyway."

"No." Chanyeol shook his head. "Let's just... Keep it this way..."

Jongdae smiled. "See? But call him if you're staying home for a few days. He already knows that you're not coming today, so don't worry about that. Now go have fun with Baek, while I go help Jongin."

"Good luck!" Chanyeol said, watching him walk away, before he closed the door. "Well, he's-" A not so manly shriek left his throat as soon as he had turned around again. His back suddenly got pressed against the door, Baekhyun pushing him against it. "Good morning to you too," he awkwardly chuckled, noticing how the hybrid's pupils were wide and big again. 

"Is he gone?" Baekhyun asked, pressing his hands flat against his owner's chest.

Chanyeol nodded, but before he could say anything again, the cat boy had leaned up and latched onto him, desperately kissing the living daylights out of him. The taller groaned in the back of his throat when Baekhyun bucked his hips up, brushing their bulges together (even though Baekhyun was wearing something, underwear to be precise, it didn't take away how obvious his hard cock was).

The hybrid pulled back after a while, both of them being breathless.

"Fuck me again?"


	3. Tail and Ears | BONUS

_"Fuck me again?"_

Chanyeol groaned, his mind already clouded with lust. "Didn't I just fuck you a few hours ago? How can you already be... horny again?" he inquired, grabbing the hybrid's hips so the latter couldn't grind up against him anymore. The question was really unnecessary, but he couldn't think clearly when Baekhyun's scent made him lightheaded. The hybrid's heat seemed to be  _really_  bad, since he had fucked him at three AM and now -it was not even afternoon yet- he wanted it again?

"I'm hard and wet, Channie, please fuck me again," Baekhyun begged, burying his hands in his owner's red hair and pulled him down to force their lips together again.

Chanyeol couldn't protest and kissed him back, letting himself drown in the feeling of Baekhyun's soft lips pressed against his own. He was surprised, though, when he felt the hybrid's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, but he couldn't suppress a smirk. He opened his mouth for Baekhyun's tongue, but before the latter could enter his mouth, Chanyeol gripped his hips tighter, turned them around quickly, pressed  _him_  against the door and shoved his tongue in his mouth instead.

Baekhyun let out a choked moan, not expecting the taller's sudden rough actions, but let him invade his mouth anyway. He moaned lewdly when Chanyeol gently sucked on his tongue, fisting his hands in his owner's black button up shirt instead of his hair and tiptoed to reach him better.

Grinning, Chanyeol loved the fact how eager Baekhyun was. Maybe it was the heat that made the hybrid so goddamn desperate and needy, maybe it was how he was when he was horny- Chanyeol didn't really care, because he loved every second of it. 

He pulled back slowly, leaving Baekhyun gasping for more, and began nipping down his jaw instead. "How bad do you want it, Baek?" he asked, his voice low-pitched, feeling the hybrid shiver against him.

" _Bad_ ," the cat boy mewled, leaning his head back against the door when Chanyeol kissed down his neck.

"How bad is 'bad'," the latter pressed, sucking on a particular spot that earned him another choked moan. He was still holding Baekhyun's hips in place, preventing him from bucking his hips up against his. He knew the smaller was hard and that he desperately needed some friction, but he wanted to tease a bit. However, his own cock started hardening too. It were the pleasured, lost sounds that Baekhyun let out and his scent -his goddamn, intoxicating scent- that were making him hard as well.

"I-I need it, Channie," the hybrid whined as he started to unbutton his owner's shirt. "I need your cock in me again...  _Please._ "

Chanyeol let Baekhyun undo all the buttons of  his shirt and he kept kissing down his neck, licking the bruise on the latter's collarbone he'd already created that night. He even let the cat boy push his shirt off his shoulders, before he pulled back from him and took his own shirt off completely, leaving both their chests bare. He smirked when he noticed Baekhyun's stare and pushed him against the door again, forcing him to look up. "Where do you want to be fucked?" he asked, taking in the way the hybrid looked at him. It was just like that night; his eyes were desperate and his pupils were blown. His face was flushed, just like his chest, and his ears were a bit droopy in a submissive way. Chanyeol loved it.

"Everywhere," Baekhyun breathed out, wrapping his arms around his owner's neck, and kissed his chin.

The taller chuckled, feeling the cat boy leave kisses all over his left shoulder. "Everywhere? That's quite a challenge..." He tapped Baekhyun's chin up, demanding eye contact. "Let's do it on the couch, yes?" When the hybrid nodded rapidly, he led him towards said furniture. "I want to try something," he told, smirking widely. "Go kneel on the couch with your chest pressed against the backrest." He waited for Baekhyun to be in his requested position, before he walked over to stand behind him. He kissed the back of the hybrid's neck as he let his hands slide all the way down his back. "You're so beautiful, Baekhyun."

Said male could only moan while purring. He looked over his shoulder at Chanyeol, who had both his index fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers. Baekhyun's stomach turned in a right way when his owner suddenly looked up at him, his eyes dark and clouded with something between lust and love. "W-what are you going to do, Channie?" he questioned, feeling himself blush when the taller's eyes fixed themselves on his butt again.

"What I did last night," Chanyeol answered, licking his lips when he slowly pulled the other's underwear down, ever so slowly revealing his perky ass. He softly stroke Baekhyun's tail as soon as the latter's underwear was at his knees, hearing him purr loudly. "I want to taste your hole again," he declared and let go of the hybrid's tail, watching how said hybrid pushed it up in the air as if beckoning him to go on with what he was about to do. Still smirking, Chanyeol kneeled down behind Baekhyun, placing each of his knees on the floor. "You liked when I ate your ass, right?"

"Y- _yes,_ " the smaller answered, his voice breaking when he felt Chanyeol push his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs. He hallowed his back, sticking out his butt, exposing himself to the taller.

Chanyeol watched how the clear liquid seeped out of Baekhyun's hole. "Pretty," he absentmindedly commented, pressing his thumb against the other's wet hole. "And fucking hot." He leaned forward, licking up a bit of self lubrication that was threatening the seep down Baekhyun's perfect thighs. Hearing the latter let out a soft mewl, he spread his ass cheeks a bit further. "You're so wet already..." He stuck out his tongue and licked across Baekhyun's hairless, slick hole.

" _Yes,_ " the hybrid moaned again, his head falling forward when Chanyeol licked his hole again, holding himself up on his elbows. "T-that feels really good, Channie..." His own cock was painfully hard and leaking already, but he wasn't planning on touching it. He didn't want to touch it, since it felt better when Chanyeol touched it. He also couldn't help but roll his hips back against his owner's prodding tongue, wanting to feel more of it.

"I bet it does," Chanyeol chuckled darkly as he let go of the smaller's butt and gripped his perfect thighs instead. "Spread your ass cheeks for me, Baek," he demanded in his deep voice, being satisfied with how fast Baekhyun did what he was told. "Fuck, yeah... Just like that," he groaned when the hybrid's pretty hands kept his round cheeks apart. "Just like that," he repeated as he leaned forward again, burying his face in Baekhyun's ass, licking up all the self lubricant, before he started pushing his tongue in.

Baekhyun moaned audibly, immediately pushing his ass back against Chanyeol's face. "F- _fuck_ ," he cursed, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling more. The taller's tongue felt so good inside of him. It was stretching him a bit, while licking his walls and trying to reach as deep as possible.

Chanyeol was massaging his own hard on through his jeans by now. He didn't expect these happenings to take place, which is why he'd dressed himself properly. Maybe it was better if he'd just walk around being completely naked if Baekhyun wanted to do the do every damned hour. He knew that was exaggerated and he honestly didn't care. He'd fuck Baekhyun all day long if he had too. 

He lovingly pecked the hybrid's spit slick hole, giving it one last lick before he pulled away, earning a disappointed whine. Smirking, he stood up from the ground and put two of his own fingers in his own mouth, wetting them with his own saliva. He watched how Baekhyun let go of his own ass cheeks and held himself up on his elbows again. "One day I'm going to make you cum while I tongue fuck you," Chanyeol told, standing behind Baekhyun, who was looking over his shoulder again, his face flushed and his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes blown with need. "But that day is not today," he chuckled, locking eyes with his pet. He pressed the tips of his two fingers against Baekhyun's leaking hole, ready to push in.

The hybrid's eyes rolled back into their sockets once he felt himself being penetrated by two long fingers. He let out a long drawn out moan, his head falling forward again, when Chanyeol immediately curled his fingers into the right way, directly touching his prostate.

"Found it already?" the taller asked, being surprised with himself, but smiled nonetheless. As he began thrusting his fingers inside of Baekhyun, the latter let out a series of broken, high pitched moans, causing Chanyeol's dick to throb in his pants. He never failed to touch the hybrid's sensitive bundle of nerves. "You sound so needy," he commented, bending down to place a kiss on the hybrid's smooth back. "So needy and sexy. You really want it, don't you?"

Baekhyun answered by moving his hips back against Chanyeol's hand, riding his thick fingers. He balled his hands into fists, his head lolling back in pleasure. He was on the verge of cumming already, but he wasn't sure if Chanyeol wanted him to do that yet, so he had to stop his owner before he'd spill his seeds. "C-Channie," he gasped, weakly reaching behind himself to stop the other's hand. "Channie, please, I don't... don't want to... not yet..." He couldn't even form a coherent sentence, so he quickly snapped his hips forward and pressed them against the couch, causing Chanyeol's fingers to slip out of his drenched hole. 

The taller smirked, hearing Baekhyun pant heavily. He began taking off his own pants and boxers, leaving both of them bare and naked. "You didn't want to cum yet?" he asked as he grabbed the hybrid's luscious hips again to pull them towards himself. He teasingly moved his cock between the cleft of his ass and bent forward, grabbing the back of Baekhyun's head to force him to look at him. "How close are you?" he inquired, licking his lips as he let his eyes rake across the cat boy's flushed face. He looked so wrecked already.

"C-close," Baekhyun whispered, shuddering when Chanyeol leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "Please fuck me..."

"Will you suck me off if you cum first?" the taller suggested, still rubbing his hard length between the hybrid's heavenly ass cheeks. When Baekhyun nodded desperately, he smiled and let go of the latter's head to grab his own cock instead. He pressed the tip of his member against the cat boy's hairless, wet entrance, rubbing it over the puckered surface a few times, just to tease, before he pushed in slowly. "Fuck," he groaned, tipping his head back, feeling Baekhyun's somehow still tight walls squeeze him in.

The smaller mewed, arching his back beautifully, pressing his chest into the back of the couch. He didn't even try to keep his voice down and just let his mouth hang open, letting out every sound he was able to make. And once again Chanyeol found his sweet spot within seconds, making him see stars and causing him to moan out even louder. He gripped onto the couch once his owner, who also wasn't holding anything back, started pounding into him, fucking him into the couch. 

Chanyeol looked down at himself and Baekhyun, watching how his cock appeared and disappeared into the smaller's hole, feeling himself throb at how arousing the sight was. "You're still so tight," he growled, his voice deep and hoarse, driving into Baekhyun's prostate like no tomorrow. "It's addicting, really..." 

Baekhyun couldn't do anything but roll his hips back against Chanyeol's hard thrusts, feeling the latter's cock rub against his prostate each time he entered him, which sent waves of pleasure through his whole body, causing his toes to curl. "Channie, I'm going to-" He was cut off when Chanyeol suddenly pulled out and whined in disapproval. "Chanyeol!" he shrieked when his owner manhandled him until he was seated on his lap. 

"Ride me, Baek," Chanyeol whispered, brushing some sweaty strands of black hair out of the hybrid's face. "Finish yourself on my dick."

Not having to be told twice, Baekhyun reached out for one of the taller's shoulders with his left hand and hold onto it, while he raised his ass up in the air and gripped the other's leaking, rock hard shaft with his free hand. He moaned loudly and threw his head back when he sunk down on it, letting it invade his already fucked open ass. "S- _shit_ ," he mewled, his voice breaking, as he began bouncing, tightly gripping both of Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

Chanyeol himself held onto Baekhyun's hips as he stared up at the latter's pleasure struck face. Damn, he really wasn't joking when he said that Baekhyun was addicting. The sounds the hybrid made as he was fucking himself on his cock were indescribably sexy and hot, sending all his blood southwards, making him incredibly hard. "Kiss me, Baekhyun," he demanded, groaning when he felt said male clench around him.

"Chan-" Baekhyun began, but cut himself off by pressing his lips against his owner's, kissing him deeply and rather sloppily. But he couldn't focus on kissing Chanyeol, because a familiar heat settled itself in the pit of his stomach. But before he could warn Chanyeol that he was about to cum, the latter wrapped his hand around his cock and began jerking him off. "Chan-  _fuck!_ " he cried out, his head lolling back again as he couldn't hold back his semen anymore. Thick robes of white cum spurted out of his dick, dirtying Chanyeol's chest with it.

He panted heavily, coming down from his high, when he noticed the thing up his ass was still hard. He remembered what he'd said before, so he pulled himself off Chanyeol's cock, making both of them moan, and kissed down the taller's chest, licking up his own cum in the process.

"Shit, that's hot," Chanyeol muttered, leaning back into the couch, and began caressing Baekhyun's head, hearing him purr lovingly. He could feel the hybrid's tail wrap around his angle as said hybrid kissed all the way down his chest. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned, fisting one of his hands in Baekhyun's hair as the latter curiously licked the leaking tip of his cock. "You better not tease me," he warned, even though he knew that it was going be Baekhyun's first time sucking someone off.

The cat boy grabbed the base of Chanyeol's cock and opened his pretty mouth, taking the head of the latter's member into his mouth. He began sucking on it, while he looked up at his owner to see if he was doing a good job. The look Chanyeol sent him told him enough. He took the latter in a far as he could without gagging, before he began bobbing his head. He wasn't innocent enough to know  _nothing_  about blow jobs, because he  _did_  know some things. So he hollowed his cheeks as he kept bobbing his head and kept looking up at Chanyeol, wanting him to cum too.

"Fuck,  _yes_ ," the taller moaned, trying his best to keep his hips still. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" he inquired, using the last bit of sanity left inside of him. He did care about Baekhyun after all. 

Baekhyun nodded shyly and pulled off Chanyeol's dick with a soft 'pop', wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Y-yes..." he answered, wanting to taste his owner's juices.

Chanyeol grinned, wrapping his right hand around his own cock, his other hand still in Baekhyun's hair. "Then open up that pretty mouth of yours, Baek," he demanded, biting his lip when the latter did what he was told. Baekhyun looked like he really wanted it, sticking out his tongue and looking up at him with his pretty eyes. So he quickly jerked himself off, moaning uncontrollably as he felt his own orgasm approach. He tried to aim into the hybrid's mouth as he came, but failed completely. Some of his semen landed on Baekhyun's tongue, but the rest landed on his cheeks, nose and even close to his eyes. "Fuck," he groaned, moving his hand up and down his softening shaft until all his cum had come out. "Fuck, that was... incredible."

Baekhyun smiled widely and crawled onto the taller's lap again, his face covered in cum. "I love you, Channie," he said, smiling even wider when Chanyeol wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Baekkie," Chanyeol said back, also smiling. "You're so dirty though... I'm sorry about that," he chuckled, watching his own cum drip down Baekhyun's cheeks. "Where did you learn that?"

"Sucking... cock?" Baekhyun asked, sounding innocent. When Chanyeol nodded, he blushed a bit. "The other hybrids told me about it... I've never done it before though... W-was I good?"

Chanyeol chuckled, pecking the tip of the other's nose, which, surprisingly, was clean. "I told you before, Baekhyun: you're perfect and I love you a lot.." He suddenly remembered something Jongdae had asked him. ' _are you two together now?'_ He grinned at himself and pecked Baekhyun's nose again. "Baek?"

"Yes..?" the cat boy asked, curiously looking into Chanyeol's eyes.

"Do you want to be mine?" the latter asked, cocking his head. "I know you're already kind of mine... but I want you to be more than just my pet."

Baekhyun couldn't hold back a happy giggle and planted a wet kiss on Chanyeol's lips. "Of course I want to be yours, Channie! As a boyfriend, you mean, right?"

The taller nodded. "As a boyfriend, yeah."

"Of course," Baekhyun repeated, smiling happier than ever. "I love you so much, Chanyeol," he said again, kissing his owner's lips over and over again.

Chanyeol chuckled and hugged the other's body tighter. "I love you too, Baekhyun," he managed to say in between quick kisses, before they both lost themselves in a deeper, slower kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ Hope you enjoyed this!!!^-^♥
> 
>   
>    
> 


End file.
